


【翔润/R】99.9%非纯炮友

by Dorisss0203



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorisss0203/pseuds/Dorisss0203
Summary: *梗源lofter@我的城堡，原梗为100%纯炮友，有稍作修改和删除。*雷，俗，OOC。是7w字的PWP，感到不适请随时退出。*个人性癖撞车算我抄你。





	【翔润/R】99.9%非纯炮友

【翔润/合集】99.9%非纯炮友  
1 不体面的初见（S’s ver.）  
……很漂亮的男人。  
樱井翔默默地想。他正身处某家高级会所最深处的房间，全身放松成大字地瘫在沙发上。家境优越的他并未靠着关系就努力爬上了公司销售部部长的位置，但是在非工作时间，他还是很愿意顺着人情来某些保健场所来给自己全身心地放个假——比如现在。他刚做了一个按摩，现在浑身酸疼得厉害，回到刚进来的房间准备离开，就一眼看到了那个漂亮男人。  
男人赤裸着上身，背对着他半靠在单人座的扶手上，白皙而纤细的腰线如蛇般扭曲着，在室内昏黄暧昧的灯光下显得妖娆异常。他形状美好的背肌微微鼓起，光滑而奶白得好似婴儿般润滑的肌肤。一缕过长的黑发搭在他的脖颈上，樱井一边用视线顺着他曲线优美的下颌游走，一边悄无声息地坐到门旁的沙发上。  
从背面看似乎是个美人的男人正在玩手机，他头也不回地敲打着手机屏幕，不时微微晃动因为姿势不当而发酸的脖子，中途像是感到有些热，抬起他那修长而骨节分明的左手捋了捋自己的头发。对男人来说有些过长的黑发由于汗湿而贴在他的脖颈和锁骨上，樱井大大方方地看过去，突如其来地感到一阵口干舌燥。心里暗自琢磨着这个陌生男人的来意，能来到这里的人非富即贵——只隔了一条薄薄帘巾装潢奢华的隔壁房间，出于这里不成文的规定，实际上就是用来寻找一夜情伴侣的同性公共浴室——那个男人袒露着上身，现在正处炎夏，而身上只出了一层细汗说明他只是刚刚进来，还尚未走进VIP最终都要造访的浴室。  
——并且寻找他今晚的那位幸运伴侣。  
那么，还来得及。  
樱井这样想着，他本来是打算打道回府的，结果邂逅了这样一位美人。哪怕还没看到脸，他也觉得自己的眼光不会差，索性就取消了今晚回家后的计划，站了起来先一步地走进了隔壁豪华的房间。他笔直走向不远处的淋浴室，这里的淋浴虽然有隔间但并未安门，樱井选择了一个一进来就能够看到的位置，站在花洒下，脱下了自己身上唯一的一件遮挡物然后打开了水龙头。

不出一会他所等待的猎物就走了进来，他像是终于聊完了手机，抱着胸缓缓走了进来。樱井这个时候还在冲澡，一开始只能看到漂亮男人扭着窄腰走过来，他抹了一把脸上的水用力眨了眨眼才看清楚来人的模样——X的。  
他突然就想爆粗口，良好的教养让他硬生生地把脏话咽了回去，定睛看着刚才自己在心里早已挑好的人——那不是他隔壁的同僚部长松本润吗！  
松本有点近视，因为注意个人形象平时都是戴隐形眼镜，进了浴室自然就取下来了，所以他只是冷着一张樱井再熟悉不过的脸，气场全开地一步一扭地走到池边，再次背对着他，分开他那两条修长而优美的大腿叉着坐下，不急不慢地用白皙纤长的小腿撩起水来，一副平常难以摘取的高岭之花模样。  
……真好看，如果他不是松本润就好了。  
樱井在心里腹诽，松本进来这么久也没看到他，他倒是颇为游刃有余地大肆打量着人家，可惜看了半天也就只能看到对方的后背。他知道松本润好看，都是同僚他自然也十分清楚对方，就算自己不愿听墙角平时在公司茶水间也能偶尔听到个一两句“松本桑也太帅了吧”“他走路那腰扭的，配上那张脸真的太风骚了”同事的八卦——人都是愿意欣赏美的，樱井翔也不例外，他虽然和松本润不对盘，但是接着工作机会也没少好好打量人过于艳丽的面容。

只是没想到他的身体也这么好看。  
樱井想，他很没骨气地回想了一会记忆里对方漂亮的小脸，然后叹了口气准备行动——再这么看下去他就真的要硬了，还是连人家正面都没看清楚的情况下，未免太丢人。  
但是他和松本，真的不熟啊。  
虽然没有传闻中的那般死不往来对视就要爆炸，樱井一开始是有心和松本打好关系的，第一眼见到松本润的时候他就被那张好看到可以直接出道的脸给惊到了，一向理智冷静公私分明的人只差没问一句“你怎么没去杰尼斯”——结果是盯着人家死死看了足足一分钟，吓得一旁的同事以为他俩有杀父之仇不敢说话，松本也只是架着他那副能遮半张脸的大墨镜没有半点说话的意思，当时僵硬到可以结冰的气氛就成了他俩不和传闻的起源。天知道当时被公司女员工列为“最想嫁的男人”“穿西装最帅的男人”“没去杰尼斯成为爱豆真的可惜了的男人”等各类排行榜NO.1的酷哥樱井翔只是发呆了半分钟而已啊，他后来自是悔不当初，好几次想跟松本解释又没机会也没足够的理由，而对方一副只是同事关系的样子也渐渐打消了他的热情，一拖就是大半年，所以自松本入职以来，“销售部那俩男神关系很差”的传言也就渐渐变成了真的——至少在樱井翔眼里是这样。

那么，趁这个机会把关系搞好一点也不是不行。  
这么决定了之后，他关掉淋浴头，赤裸着向松本走了过去。松本润进来也有一会了，毕竟是有明星姿色的大美人，硕大一个公共浴室过来搭讪的男人也不少，只不过都被松本冷酷地一一拒绝了。这里还有一条是明文规定的，因为能来会所的人都不是普通人，所以大家各取所需点到为止，强制的行为是绝对禁止的——情节严重的会被永久除名，谁都不愿意冒这个险，樱井也就看着那些男人露出尴尬而不失礼貌的笑容灰溜溜地离开，他自己倒是胸有成竹的自信模样，无声地走到松本背后，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
松本被吓了一跳，他整个人几乎是弹起来的，皱了皱那双浓眉就想发火，看清楚了樱井的脸之后只是小声憋了句“啊”出来，意外的奶声奶气，让樱井心里不由得更加喜欢了。  
“松本桑也在这，好巧啊。”  
樱井语气平静，就像是碰到了一个普通的熟人一样自然，他伸出手按在眼前美人的肩膀上把他来回原来的位置坐下，然后像是有些歉意地捏了捏对方有点僵硬的大臂，“是来洗澡的？”  
松本意外地僵硬，他呆楞着任由对方动作，过来半分钟才反应过来，白皙的小脸上也像是被热气蒸过似得发红，他往后靠了靠，只挤出一个音：“嗯……”  
樱井心下自然清楚对方的来意，他仍是装作不了解的样子，言语接着调戏人家，“啊，我看松本桑挺受欢迎的呢，刚才好几个人都过来跟你搭话了吧。”  
“……”松本无语地白了他一眼，但樱井好整以暇地把他推到水里，力道不大但是透着不容拒绝的意味，他贴上来，露出一个对待客户的标准微笑，演出一副好友澡堂偶遇的普通戏码，“要一起洗吗？松本桑半天都没下水呢。”  
松本对上男人亮闪闪的眼睛，刚才的那股拘束突然就消失了，他就像一个真正的大明星一样露出了一个漂亮到秒杀的笑容，让樱井心脏几经一顿，“算了吧，樱井桑不是刚刚洗过吗——”他拉长了尾音，本就精致浓厚的面容因为眼角微微泛红而更显妖媚，樱井几乎能闻到他语气里淡淡的奶味，又觉得可爱得紧，下腹一股热流涌来而绷紧，“——我说啊，不如干点别的吧，樱井桑。”  
然后他的手大胆地探向了樱井胯间被浴巾遮蔽的巨物。

2 第一次结束后（J’s ver.）  
松本润趴在柔软的床垫上，半撑着身子用尚还酸软的手臂去够身边樱井翔的脸，有点犹豫地摸了摸男人剃掉的鬓角，整个人凑上去亲了一口对方的脸，然后露出了一个好看得要命的微笑。  
樱井笑了笑，他把人拉到自己怀里下身不安分地磨蹭着，手上的动作到是没停，轻车熟路地找到由于刚刚被疼爱过而泛红的乳尖，声线低沉，在松本耳边吹了口气，“刚才没仔细看，松本桑这里，”他用不轻不重的力道按了按对方微微鼓起的乳首，“是粉色的呢。右边还有一颗痣，好色情啊。”  
“喂！”  
方才才结束一番混战让松本本就有些困倦，他被樱井的动作困扰而不满地在人怀里扭了扭找到一个舒服的位置，睁开半闭不闭的眼睛，仍是有些朦胧地看了他一眼，“你别乱摸！——要继续吗？”  
“当然要。”  
樱井毫不犹豫地回答，他把人推到床上压在身下，手指又探向对方刚刚被操得松软但仍紧致的后穴，另一只手大力地揉搓着胸前的红璎，把松本本就零零星星遍布红痕的白皙乳肉揉捏着，让对方发出一声既是满意而又透着欲求不满渴求更多的娇喘。他笑了一下，掰开松本遍布指印的挺翘臀瓣，看到那张微微肿起的小穴一张一合地吐着淫液，流到臀缝里黏黏糊糊的几乎把他的手指打湿——“这么湿？”樱井说着，抬起手不轻不重地打了一下松本白皙的屁股。  
“啊！”  
松本润几乎是立刻就叫了出来，他还没有被人打过屁股，虽然也称得上是经验丰富但是一般都是攻方——至于像今天这样被樱井翔按在身下有些粗暴地对待，还是头一次。他刚进来浴室的时候真的没看到樱井，和斗真结束了聊天之后就决定找个顺眼的来一次不赖的419让自己放松一下，反正能来这里的人也都是质量不错的男人，也不算亏——但是樱井翔出现的那一刻，他的确是被吓到了，那个平时工作上严肃认真、待人处事温和而礼貌的优质单身男同事，居然也会来这种地方？  
当时松本心下就觉得有趣，他长了一张艳情而浪荡的脸出现在这里自然不会很让人意外，但是樱井那一张精英范十足的英俊面庞——还真是有种道貌岸然衣冠禽兽的反差。他虽然被人碰了后背但是意外地没有生气，松本若有所思地打量着樱井，用眼角的余光瞟见对方只围了一条浴巾——啊，看起来真的不错。他悄悄地吞了口唾沫，打量着樱井因为最近繁重的工作而瘦出的尖下巴和微微冒出的胡茬，在心里思考今晚和这个在大家眼里一向不和的同事上床的可能性。  
——看起来是挺大的，就是不知道活好不好。

“啊！你别——呜…”  
又被打了两三下，松本赶紧回过神，转过头去看樱井深沉的眼眸，他在那双圆滚滚的好看眼睛里看到自己现在浪荡的模样，像条被固定在砧板上的缺水的鱼般扭动着身躯乞求着樱井进一步的动作。刚刚被满足的情欲又再次被撩起，樱井只是把自己滚烫的硕大贴在他的臀缝之间来回磨蹭，得不到的空虚感如千万只蚂蚁在穴内舔咬，让他心痒难耐，前方的欲望也是被他不满地摩擦着床单。他想伸手触碰来疏解一下，却被樱井紧紧抓住了手腕，“润刚刚走神了。作为惩罚，不准碰自己碰前面。”  
“呜……”  
松本像只奶猫般发出不满的呻吟，他推开樱井的手臂转过身去正对着他，这个动作只让樱井的手指进得更深，他本就没什么用后面高潮的经验，并不想完全把自己交给一个一夜情的对象——松本用湿润的上目线看他，被对方欺负得眼角泛红，打算用美色去诱惑以让自己被满足，“翔桑……忍不住了…快给我！”  
“想要吗。想要就自己来拿。”  
樱井突然就露出了一个有点鬼畜的笑容，和他平时的温和平稳大相径庭，让松本有点发愣。方才的第一次樱井翔非常温柔，他本不想在下面也是被樱井安抚地服了软，后方初次被破开的感觉疼痛中混着快感，樱井做足了润滑，让他几乎只是感觉到难受的饱胀感然后急切地扭动着腰肢渴望得到男人的冲刺和浇灌。但是不管他怎么扭腰邀请樱井只是温柔地小幅度进出，让刚刚尝到了新鲜滋味的松本润大为不满，虽然他能够理解樱井是怕他第一次受伤，他对上樱井隐忍的眼神和额角暴起的青筋，凑上去亲吻对方微微冒汗的鬓角，小猫似地舔舐着对方冰凉的耳垂，小舌色情地进出樱井的耳洞而啧啧作响，“翔桑，”他第一次喊了樱井的名字，“你是不行了吗。”  
然后就被大力地按在床上操干，“……满足你。”说完这句，樱井难耐的喘息声在他耳边响起，和松本越来越大的呻吟与浪语逐渐重合，他只觉得下身的快感越来越强烈，樱井稍有些粗糙的大手搓揉着他的阴茎，不时把玩着囊袋让他前后都兴奋地流水，男人在他身后整根进出撞击着后穴深处的软肉让他爽得头皮发麻，脚趾也蜷缩起来，双腿大张把自己完全打开迎接着一波一波汹涌的浪潮。不知道过了多久，松本早就舒服地射了，眼前还在发白的时候只感觉樱井的冲刺越来越剧烈，闷哼了一声后也射在了套子里，让松本再次迎来一次小高潮。

而现在…这个鬼畜的男人是谁！  
松本越想越委屈，明明第一次那么温柔——虽然是自己撩拨的，他这个还是认了，的确能碰上这么优质的性伴侣让松本食髓知味，在下面也能很爽这个新奇的认知让他几乎是不应期过了即刻就开始再次渴求对方的身体。被大力拍打的臀肉有些红肿，樱井恶趣味地揉捏着，在手里摆弄成各种形状，他在松本耳边笑着说了句“润的这个地方好可爱，像爱心一样。小穴也是，一张一合地像是在邀请我进去呢。”  
——你也知道我是想让你进去！  
他一不做二不休地坐到樱井的身边，低下头把自己埋在男人胯间去亲吻那根早就硬到不行的男根，扭动着身躯试图舒缓一下自己身后难耐的欲望。乖乖地没去触碰自己，松本像是下了什么大决定一样张开嘴含住了对方的阴茎，腺液和精液蹭得他小半张脸都被弄脏了，小心翼翼地收好了牙齿，十分不熟练开始舔弄樱井腥气十足的肉棒。  
“呜…好大…呜！”  
松本被樱井一个挺腰吓得吞得更深，他被樱井按住后脑来回进出着，温热湿软的口腔被男人的阴茎顶得让他想要呕吐，不清不楚地吐着浪话，来不及吞下的口涎从嘴角滴落显得格外色情。他又是舔又是吸了半天，强忍着自己的洁癖抬眼去看樱井舒爽到极致的表情又觉得自己的牺牲是值得的，这个不和的同事让他尝到了最近最为舒服的一次性爱，看来器大是真的，活好也是，松本这么想着，主动向前让肉棒插得更深。  
“真棒——嗯…！”樱井几乎在被深喉之后就立刻从松本口里把自己抽了出来，哼了一声就把漂亮男人的双腿大力掰开，直接对着已经兴奋到滴水的小穴插了进去。  
松本在樱井进入的瞬间全身绷紧，他被男人拍了拍臀肉示意他放松一点，放荡的浪语难以自持地从他刚刚被里里外外弄脏的小嘴里吐出，“——啊！好舒服…！”极致的快感让松本直接涌出了生理泪水，他主动抱上樱井略有些弧度的肩膀让他插得更深，把自己的双唇送上去亲吻，和对方大力而深入的舌吻，爽得下身几经麻木，被樱井大力抽插的肉棒榨出更多的汁液，“太深了…好大…！啊，要到了…！”  
眼前白光闪过，松本闷哼一声射在樱井紧致结实的小腹上，白浊一片，还连接着的下身一片混乱，让他耳尖通红，只能尽力张开双腿、自己伸手去掰开被蹂躏地肿胀的臀瓣迎接着樱井依旧大力的抽送，嘴里说着浪语，那张漂亮的小脸也是在这时极尽艳丽，色情的表情让樱井掐着对方纤细的腰部，更加猛烈地撞击着松本那块敏感点，不多时他就在樱井射精的同时再次高潮，下身流出了丰沛的汁液浇在男人的龟头，让樱井在湿软紧致的穴道里动起来更加舒爽。  
“好厉害……”  
松本仍是处在恍惚的高潮边缘，嘴角流出的涎液被樱井用手抹去，他迷迷糊糊地抱着樱井精壮的身子把自己贴得更近，收紧仍在抽搐的穴道夹紧了尚还未软下去的阴茎，嘴里仍是不断夸赞着，“好硬好大…翔桑…你好棒……”  
樱井笑了笑，把人拉到怀里让松本用他蓬松而汗湿的头发蹭着自己的脖子，有些痒，他把下巴搭在松本的肩上，两人下身这时还相连着，虽然没有动作但是他嘴上的调戏还没停，“很舒服吧，润都舒服到潮吹了呢。”  
……啊。  
松本被他一说才意识到两人连接的位置一片湿润，他无意识间分泌的淫水过多以至于身下一片黏糊，松本不适地动了动，一下子红了耳朵，本就因为情欲而泛红的脸蛋变得更加通红。他有点不好意思地把头埋在樱井胸前，小声地说，“……嗯……翔桑的大肉棒，好喜欢。”  
“……怎么这么可爱。”  
樱井喃喃地自言自语，他之前可完全没有想到松本在床上会变成这副奶声奶气的可爱模样，明明是拿着雷厉风行的酷炫禁欲MJ人设的人居然会像只小猫一样抱着他撒娇，何况他现在那原先粉嫩后被操到红肿的小穴里还含着自己的欲望——光是这么想着樱井就觉得气血下涌，下身又重新坚挺了起来。松本被他过于短暂的不应期吓到，整个人在他怀里扭起来，被樱井强硬地固定住，微微退出来再次插入，“喜欢吗，喜欢就再给你一点。”  
湿软的肉穴包裹着他的欲望让樱井舒服得直抽气，他揽过松本的腰去亲吻他丰润的红唇，掐着本就布满红痕的细腰再次抽动起来。  
“啊…啊…”  
这次的动作一开始就极其激烈，还没完全恢复的松本被他插得浪叫连连，挺直了修长的脖颈放任对方榨出他的更多汁液，阴茎高高翘起随着动作抖动着流出腺液打湿了松本的小腹，“好棒…好舒服，翔君的肉棒…  
“……可不可以…只给我一个人…”  
樱井被他毫不掩饰的浪荡弄得更加兴奋，他叹了口气，身下的动作倒是没听，松本抱着他的脖子细细地亲吻他的脸颊，生怕他不答应，用尽全力撒娇，奶声奶气地说舒服，还主动拉开自己的小穴让樱井插得更深，阴囊大力地拍打着他的臀肉，“我这里…可以是樱井专用哦…”  
“好，松本专用的肉棒要来满足你啦。”  
两人再次倒在床上，开始了再一次的运动。樱井一边大力挺动腰肢，一边想，这大概就是找了个长期炮友吧——也不知道松本喜不喜欢他，但至少在床上，看起来没有任何问题。  
3 性格不合也无关紧要&4 将关系保持下去的理由（S/J’s ver.）  
“很喜欢？”  
说话的人边粗喘着大力律动边调戏他，原先整齐的衣领被身上的人扯得凌乱，樱井翔额角冒汗青筋暴起，手臂禁锢住松本润被他掐得通红的腰身，一刻不停得顶弄着怀里被他操得咿咿呀呀小声呻吟的人。  
“嗯…嗯，好喜欢…”  
松本被操干得意识不清，水声四溅，下身源源不断传来的快感让他溺水般地抱住樱井的脖子，纤细手指不安分的轻轻扫过对方的鬓角，撩得身下动作的人心里直痒。他没轻没重地啃咬着对方裸露在外的脖颈留下自己的痕迹，被樱井一把拉开，重重地拍打了一下挺翘圆润的臀瓣，松本感到自己更湿了。男人吻上他丰盈的红唇，低声在他耳边吐气，“不要在这里留印子，会被人看到的。”  
“哦。”  
松本在他怀里乖巧地点了点头，虽然灭顶的情欲几乎让他丧失理智，但是现在这个情景确实不太适合让他们的关系人人皆知——毕竟这里可是樱井的办公室，是他几个小时前还叉着腰冷着脸和对方争辩的地方。意识到自己在合作伙伴兼竞争对手的私人工作地盘做着这样淫乱的事，松本不由得红了耳尖，下意识夹紧了双腿，却又被樱井毫不留情地分开让自己进得更深，熟练揉捏着他的乳首和流水的阴茎，“润，放松点。”  
被突然加速的冲刺顶弄得四肢酸软，松本一直介意着地点而死憋着的细碎呻吟也瞬间抬高，他立刻捂住自己的嘴防止吸引外人的注意，但情到深处吐出的浪荡话语还是一字不差地传到了樱井耳里，“啊…太深了…你慢、慢一点……！”  
“嘴上这么说，你下面可不想让我慢下来吧。”  
最后关头极致的快感让松本直接缴械，他捂着嘴发出含糊不清的叫声，生理泪水冲刷着被精液弄脏的小脸，似痛苦又似愉悦的淫叫着，他前后都高潮了，射在樱井黑色西装上，被操得格外敏感的穴肉仍是欲望难耐地吮吸着插入的男根，眼前也是闪过白光的极乐之景，樱井被突然收紧的穴道狠狠地爽了一下，再连根抽插了几下就射了出来。

“嗯…”  
随意地将自己抽了出来，樱井将灌满精液的保险套取下来打了个结扔在地上，如果忽视掉精液，上身的西装只是被松本抓皱还不算太糟糕，而下身的西裤几乎被同事的体液浸湿——他叹了口气，把松本从身上拉起来让他坐到办公桌上，捏着人的下巴凑上去跟他舌吻，对方来不及吞咽的涎液沿着形状优美的下颌流下，“你把我的衣服都搞脏了，小坏蛋。”  
松本不满地哼了一声，前段时间攒了好久的情欲终于得到疏解让他心里说不出的愉悦，他眯着眼睛追逐着对方爱心状的丰厚嘴唇，声音里是奶猫般的甜腻粘人，完全没有半点他之前的颐指气使和霸气侧漏，“谁要你跟我吵架的。”  
樱井失笑，他揉了一把对方柔软的黑发，汗湿的部分贴在精致的锁骨间，色差的对比显得格外色情，他舔了舔松本的脸，轻轻咬了他一口：“我看是你主动的，吵架吵得好好的怎么就像只发情的小猫一样求我操你？”  
“你才是猫！”  
果不其然炸毛的小猫一把推开他，松本这时候才发现樱井还穿得整整齐齐，除了下身拉开的裤链以外，和他几乎赤裸的身子形成了鲜明对比。他不满意地瞪了樱井一眼，趴到人身上去脱他的衣服，扭着腰去蹭樱井尚未苏醒的下体，“我看你也别穿了，都这样了干脆就坦诚相对嘛，才不会吵架。”  
“好好，都依你。”

樱井翔任由他动作，看着眼前的漂亮男人蹲在他的办公桌后俯身为他服务着，下体被温热的口腔包裹的快感让他再次硬了起来，把松本的小嘴顶得几乎难以含住，只得伸手去抚慰没含进去的根部和囊球。他按着松本的头让他深喉，顶着对方紧致的喉头一下一下的动作，没一会又开始调戏意外的容易害羞的小孩，发出舒适的叹息声，“怎么样，喜欢我的肉棒吗？”  
“呜呜…”  
松本被顶得几经流泪，他下意识地用舌头去抗拒着对方过于凶猛的攻势，却让樱井爽得腰眼发紧，迷迷糊糊地想着自己怎么就落到了这份田地——明明是八字不合千差万别的对手，在会所的那一晚之后两人就成了绑定的炮友，契合度极高的身体让松本食髓知味也懒得再去寻找新的性伴侣，他和樱井都过于渴求对方的身体，尽管时不时都会擦枪走火但也不至于在外面瞎搞，而这次会变成这样紧急的办公室Play，也只能怪这段时间工作太繁忙，让两人都禁欲太久了吧。  
唉，自己挖的坑还是要自己跳。

一小时前。  
“——松本桑和樱井桑又吵起来了！“  
“唉，这不是正常么。他俩在一起不打起来就谢天谢地了，这个策划樱井桑做得其实挺好，可惜松本那人太过龟毛好吗，死扣细节的处女座。”  
“什么龟毛，明明是人做事严格认真，你这个Sonly不要瞎说话！”  
“Jonly别出来丢人现眼了！”  
松本润站在樱井翔的办公室正中央，叉着腰死死瞪着不紧不慢喝着咖啡的男人，心底又冒出点火。他冷着脸看着眼前看似游刃有余的樱井，刚才冲进办公室和他大吵了一架之后还有点气喘吁吁，虽然一直是他单方面的发火，但樱井平静的态度让他生气的同时又有点心虚。他也心里清楚樱井没什么太大的问题，只能把问题归结到自己这段时间太大工作和精神压力，叹了口气拍了拍衣服上的灰只等樱井给他一个回应就准备道个歉打道回府。  
“喂。”  
松本踢了一脚他的办公桌，凑上去拍了一巴掌桌上的文件，不怎么隔音的办公室能隐隐约约听到门外同事们的议论纷纷，他被自己的only组员维护得耳尖有点红，又没由来地有点烦躁樱井手下那帮女员工帮他说话的劲，哼了一声，强装以往的高冷姿态，“你倒是说点什么啊，喝什么喝，等着同事看笑话是不是？”  
樱井叹了口气，放下杯子终于动了。他站起来从松本旁边走过去关上门，松本还不依不挠地背对着他生闷气，也没看到他锁门的动作，樱井把他拉到椅子旁坐下，“行了，还生气吗。”  
“当然！”松本被他一激又忘了刚才打好的下台阶腹稿，心里还念着那群没理由护主的Sonly，皱了皱那双浓眉就准备跟他继续发火，“我就说跟你合不来！”  
“是，龟毛又洁癖的A型血处女座当然和我合不来，你能不能把你那大爷脾气收收啊，没事就来呛我几句好玩吗？”  
你！  
瞬间炸毛的猫科动物被他这句槽点太多的话气得一时不知道从哪里反击，松本刚张了张嘴，看到樱井那双有点冒火的漂亮眼睛，他没由来地就有点委屈，本来就是仗着你脾气好待人温和我才跟你发脾气啊，但他怎么也不会承认这点，只是冷哼了一声，一把拽住了樱井的领带：“你是不是故意惹我，还没吵够！”  
——至于为什么没事就呛你几句，松本默默地在心里吐槽，樱井翔你真是好意思，没事就过来捏人屁股我没去告你性骚扰就本大爷就很仁慈了！  
他一下子和樱井拉近了距离，对上对方深沉的眼眸，生理性地咽了口唾沫，刚准备继续怼他就被人按在了办公桌上。  
“你干什么——”  
嘴唇被狠狠地吻住了，樱井翔搂着他的腰就压在人身上撕咬性质地亲吻，他大力撬开松本紧闭的牙齿，进一步大肆攻城略地入侵对方甜蜜的口腔。松本被他突如其来的吻吓到，呜呜叫着任由樱井动作，白皙的小脸迅速染上红晕，脑子也开始发昏，腰肢一软就倒在樱井怀里。  
果然还是禁欲太久了。  
樱井终于放开了他的嘴唇，这期间两手不安分地撕开松本的西装伸到对方的衬衫下摆，捏了一把松本纤细但意外软绵绵的腰身之后长驱直进地向胸口进发。他用力掐住松本的乳首，不出意料地收获了美人一声难耐的呻吟，另一只手隔着衣服开始在挺翘的臀部大肆揉捏起来。  
“呜你干什么…这可是公司！”  
对性爱并没有什么排斥、甚至会在床上向对方主动求欢的松本也被樱井大胆的举动吓了一跳，他想要挣脱对方的手臂，胡乱动作的手指突然就触到了一个火热的地方。松本被那个地方的热度烫了一下，心知对方现在是忍不住了，暗暗叹了口气侧过头去看墙上的挂钟，五点刚过——外面的办公室也没什么人了，大家都纷纷下班离开，这个微妙的时间让他开始犹豫了起来，手上挣扎的力道也渐渐小了。  
樱井看起来对他的反抗到顺从的举动很满意，手上的动作也放得温柔了下来，他早就注意到是下班的点，刚才松本抓住他的领带贴上来的时候他看到对方吞咽唾沫喉结滚动的动作就立刻被勾起了欲火。他和松本一样憋久了，近来的繁忙让他不仅没时间去找对方也没时间自我疏解，被人无意识地这么一撩都半硬了起来，整个人贴上去把松本按在了办公桌上。  
松本被他刚才的深吻弄得轻喘，樱井爱极了他在自己身下享受的浪荡模样，平日的小老虎在床上完完全全退化成小奶猫，奶声奶气的呻吟是最好的催情剂，他直直地伸手探进松本宽松的裤子里，松本平日里喜欢穿宽大的衣裤，整个人扭得再厉害也看不清那人诱人的腰臀让樱井有点不满，不过他后知后觉地想，要是松本真的哪天敢穿修身的西裤来上班，可能他真的会忍不住把人按在墙上地上桌上直接进入——他摇摇头把自己脑内乱七八糟的想法扔开，一心一意地享受接下来两人都十分期待的久违的性事。  
“这么湿，你是有多饥渴？”  
手指刚伸到穴口就被打湿，樱井有些惊奇地看了一眼羞得满脸通红的人，他试探着伸进一根手指，饥渴的穴肉愉快地蠕动着吞咽下去，他笑着问松本：“你看你的小穴有多饥渴——刚才跟我吵架的时候就湿了？”  
“呜…你不要欺负我了……”  
松本不耐地扭动着身躯，阴茎高高竖起让内裤润湿，他其实见到樱井的那刻就有些心痒难耐，压下心里的那份不安才跟人吵了起来——但他的身体比他想象的更为诚实，樱井的手指刚刚进来他就情不自禁地想要更多，小穴空虚得紧，仿佛千万只蚂蚁啃咬的难受感让他呻吟出声去乞求对方的肉棒，“我想要……快给我…翔桑……”  
“——就这么想吃我的肉棒？”  
“嗯…最喜欢了，翔桑的…大·肉·棒。”  
他一字一顿地说着，手下撸动的动作也没停，晶莹的腺液溅到阴毛上，眼角泛红显得格外可怜。松本出了一身汗难受得厉害，又开始扭动着腰肢脱衣服，把自己剥得干干净净坐上樱井的大腿，两人在椅子上坐下，不安地磨蹭着对方早已硬挺的火热，后穴一张一合地吐出淫液，樱井放进三根手指也能够轻松进出的时候压低了声线，给自己迅速套上套子，“那就……奖励我的小猫一下吧。”  
“啊啊！”  
被贯穿的一瞬间松本爆发出一声高亢的叫声，他愉快地扭动着腰肢把肉棒吞得更深，湿软的穴肉饥渴地缠上火热的硬挺，把自己正对着樱井挺着雪白的胸脯去蹭对方的手，“乳首…想被玩弄……翔桑你摸摸我！”  
“啧。……好紧。”  
樱井这边其实并不好受，松本虽然里里外外被他撩拨得湿透了，但许久未经人事的小穴还是紧得厉害，压迫地吮吸着，一心想榨出滚烫的精液。他等松本放松下来才开始动作，低下头去啃咬对方勃起的粉色乳尖，看到松本一副爽翻天的样子心里涌起一股难言的喜悦，那个刚刚还对他发了一大通脾气的高岭之花现在在他的身下不住地求欢，下身的动作也越来越快，操得松本前仰后合开始求饶，“你慢一、点…翔桑……温柔一点……”  
“润刚才可对我一点也不温柔哦。”  
他玩笑般地开口，抑制住自己想直接大开大合操干的冲动，想着一定要给这只不听话的小猫一个教训——然后停下了动作，硬挺挺地捅在对方的小穴里。樱井把松本的下巴抬起来，满意地欣赏着他充满了情欲的艳丽脸蛋，轻描淡写地亲了亲他的嘴唇，只听到松本欲求不满地呻吟，“给我……求你……”  
“润想要怎么补偿我呢？”  
松本想要得直扭腰，不时报复性地夹紧了穴道，让樱井倒吸了一口凉气，不满地拍了一巴掌臀部之后干脆就逆着小猫的动作让他得不到爽快。怀里的人被欺负得狠了，嘴巴一瘪就掉下几滴眼泪，松本抬眼看到樱井危险的笑容，不情不愿地撑在樱井的小臂上开始自己操弄起来，一起一伏的动作幅度并不大，内壁依然得不到粗暴的对待让他几乎呜咽出声，然后微弱地“喵”了一声。  
操。真是…太可爱了。  
心里暗骂了一声，樱井翔索性放弃了继续逗他的坏心，掐住对方的腰开始大力地整根进出，松本总算是得到了他心心念念的大肉棒，他被操得娇喘连连，也不再顾忌这是什么地方，趴在樱井胸口隔着衣服有一下没一下的抚摸着对方锻炼良好的腹肌，伸长了脖子去舔男人的下唇，嘴里吐着浪荡的话语：“好舒服……翔桑…好棒……翔桑的大肉棒……操得我好爽！”  
妖精。  
樱井咬了咬牙，粗重地喘息着，他从未在任何人身上体会过这样失控的感觉，和松本做过之后他才意识到自己有多喜欢他的身体，想把松本锁在任何人都看不到的地方，让他被疼爱得通红的小穴永远盛着自己的精液，想把那张艳丽的小脸弄脏，只能够渴求自己的肉棒，永远欲求不满……他对上松本迷离的眼睛，看到自己因为情欲而深沉的眸子，不由自主的沉沦。  
敏感点被顶撞不多时松本就“啊”了一声就射了出来，被男人吻上嘴唇吞下还没说出口的呻吟，樱井警告性地在他耳边低喘，“在同事的办公室被死对头操成荡妇，感觉如何？”  
“呜……不要说……”  
被樱井一提醒松本才意识到自己的处境，明明是来跟人吵架的，结果现在却被人按在身下羞辱，他呜咽了几声，抱着樱井的脖子撒娇，“对不起嘛……因为、翔桑操得我太爽了……”然后就是被疯狂的力度撞击敏感点，松本只觉得自己下身快要散架，特殊的场合让他今天格外兴奋和敏感，眼前一片绚丽的光彩，后穴传来的饱胀感让他明白自己正在攀上高潮——

“润，为什么和我做？”  
诶？高潮之后的眩晕让松本脑子昏昏沉沉的，他听到樱井这么问的时候还有点迷糊，心里漏了一拍似的，压下心底那份莫名的情愫，咬着嘴唇犹豫了一下，“因为……翔桑操得我很爽啊……实在是太舒服了……翔桑呢？”  
樱井沉默了几秒钟，把他翻了个面按在办公桌上，再次打开松本的双腿把自己再次硬挺的欲望捅了进去，“我也是。”  
“嗯、啊……”  
好爽。熟悉的肉棒再次干了进来，松本早已疲惫地无法动弹，但他还是翘高了屁股，自己主动掰开双腿供男人享用，明明是截然不同的人，反正……

来日方长。

（5-7https://shimo.im/docs/rqW39xV9YKcGXrWr 

8 尴尬的巧遇与掩饰&9 微妙下流的默契（J’s ver.）  
诶…？  
松本润瞪大了眼睛，他确认性地反复看了半天不远处的男人，身边的女伴见他露出了明显惊讶的表情，问道：“润君？怎么了？”  
他这才感到失礼般地回过头去向女友道歉，服务员把他们引到那个位置的后一排卡座之后便离开了。松本瞪着大概只相差一米的男人，随意地小声嘟囔了一句“没什么，我们吃饭吧”之后微笑着坐到女伴的对面，特意正对着那个偶然出现在这家餐厅的男人。他当然没看错，那个弧度的溜肩怎么说也不多见，但如果只是碰到他一个人松本倒还不至于有什么太大的反应，只不过……  
樱井翔是和一个看起来同他非常亲密的女性一起来吃饭的。  
松本心思重重地点了菜，特意放轻了声音没有暴露自己的存在，依然是保持着绅士风度地和面前妆容精致的女性有一搭没一搭地低声交谈着，出于礼貌他正装出席，把平时在家散落的额发打了发蜡梳成背头，显得格外的精英多金而英俊潇洒，整个人气场全开让对面的小女生一见到他就眼冒桃心。他在心里叹了口气，想着结束这场闹剧之后还要一如既往地摆出拒绝的姿态去伤害无辜的女伴，不由得又有些惆怅起来。  
他根本就不愿意来赴这个约，要不是看在姐姐跟他连打了三天的电话的份上，催他赶紧找个好人家安定下来，松本心说我喜欢玩你知道，我喜欢男人还是下面那个你知道吗。他磨不过家人的再三催促，只好和这位美丽而知性的小姐共进午餐——松本这时在脑内胡思乱想着，有这个时间还不如让我去喝酒，或者跟樱井打一炮呢。  
但是第二个选项好像并不能达成。  
女方上菜之前提出去卫生间，松本点了点头不冷不热地放任小姑娘去补妆，趁着同伴不在，大胆地看向樱井的方向。樱井的位置是背对他的，他这个角度可以随意地窥视对方和他美丽的女伴，只要不被女方发现就好——松本倒没有什么看女人的兴趣，他只是若有所思地托着下巴用目光扫视过樱井的背面，精心打理过的头发，虽然看不到正面但想必搭配优雅的西装，弧度特别的肩膀，以及因为只隔了两米左右他甚至能闻到男人身上典雅而暗含攻击性的木制香味。  
樱井翔看起来非常自在，甚至有点开心地跟女生聊得正起劲，松本很轻松地就能听见他不时发出的笑声和特地为女孩子讲的豆知识。  
啊……是女朋友吗。  
松本在心里思忖，他真不知道樱井翔的私人情感问题，这件事说来虽然可笑，他们俩在物理意义上经常相距得不能再近了，但他确实是一直抱着不干涉炮友、何况是同事的私人生活的想法，从来没问过樱井他有没有男朋友或者女朋友。不过从办公室的八卦来看，要是他真的有，那还真是金屋藏娇了。  
哼了一声，心里有种说不出的苦闷，松本拿起杯子给自己灌了一大口柠檬水，一下子被呛到了之后发出几声剧烈的咳嗽声。糟了，他心叫不好，连忙弯下身子试图躲起来，樱井翔一回头就能看到他，那可就真的尴尬了——  
“润君？你没事吧？”  
牙白。  
“松本桑？”  
该死的。听到熟悉的低沉男声之后松本认命地抬起头，抽了张纸巾试图让自己没那么狼狈，他对上樱井惊讶中闪着别样光彩的眼睛，抹了把脸回应道：“啊，樱井桑……好巧。”  
“咦？是润君的熟人吗？”  
打破这一尴尬局面的是他的女伴，小姑娘从卫生间回来就看到松本弯下腰一个劲地咳嗽，下意识地去问他的状况，没想到听到响动之后隔壁回头的那个帅哥直接叫出了松本的名字。松本看起来有些僵硬，点了点头，“嗯…只是认识的人。”  
“啊，是翔君的朋友啊。”作声的是樱井的女伴，她之前就颇感兴趣地往这边张望，看到三个人怵在原地不动便招呼樱井要不要和他们拼个桌，松本刚想拒绝就听到樱井直接唤来了服务员——他怎么想的！松本恶狠狠地想，他的女伴见是他的朋友也就欣然答应了，只得尴尬地坐到樱井对面，招呼服务员上菜。

四个人的交谈比两个人方便得多，松本往好处想，至少他不用反复应付自己的相亲对象了，话题被樱井熟练地主导着，他只是偶尔应和一下，两个女生倒是看起来非常开心，坐在他旁边的女伴好几次都转过来对松本说润君的朋友真有趣，而樱井的女伴则是笑着说松本桑真的很帅呢。  
松本沉默着点点头，他低下头去切牛排，没有看到樱井正盯着他，露出了一个感兴趣的笑容。他拿叉子的手突然顿了一下，樱井的小腿无意间蹭过他的腿，他抬起头却发现樱井正极为认真地吃着意面，皱了皱眉最后什么也没说。四个人再聊了一会松本起身去卫生间，想着就算是报答樱井间接性地拯救了他的相亲，准备回程的时候顺手把账给结了。

他在洗手台慢条斯理地洗着手，刚刚冲洗完就从面前的半身镜里看到有人推开了门。他惊了一下发现自己刚才居然心不在焉地忘了锁门，这家西餐厅的卫生间是男女通用的隔间式，但好在进来的人是樱井翔——他看到松本之后也没有半点退出去的意思，倒是反手关了门向他走来。  
“你怎么来了？”  
看着樱井极其自然地走到他身边挤开他开始洗手，松本沉默了一下还是问了，他可不想闹出什么尴尬的场面，把相亲对象丢在一边可不是绅士的举动。樱井抬眼用上目线看他，松本被他的大眼睛盯得心里发毛，心里有种不详的预感，“你不说话我就走了啊。”  
“别，我是来找润的。”  
松本蹙起眉头，他并没有忽视樱井过于亲密的称呼，两人在外面一向都是以姓氏相称，尊重和礼貌中透着恰到好处的生分和距离感。他刚想离开就被樱井一把拉过，嘴唇上传来熟悉的触感，“我很想你。”  
“嗯…？”  
我们不是才碰面了么。松本有点想不明白，他试图挣脱樱井的手，他们两个都不在，总不能一直把女伴晾在外面，但樱井死死锢着他的手腕，把人按在墙上凑上去亲吻，护着松本的头，伸出舌头与怀里人不断躲避着的舌头纠缠。被放开的时候松本用力地推他，有点恼怒地凶道：“樱井翔你干什么！”  
“我想干你。”  
樱井的身子贴上来，他搂着松本去把玩他的臀瓣，听到松本动情的呻吟之后露出了那熟悉的笑容。松本的身体是他一手调教出来的，作为承受的一方松本其实过于敏感了，每次只要稍微欺负一下就能够让人轻易露出色情的表情，迷乱的眼神像小鹿般在樱井心头乱撞。他早就在发现松本的时刻就起了邪念，看到松本的女伴和他亲密的互动也让他妒火中烧，樱井只想在这里就办了这个没事就出去撩人的妖精，“润君也很想要吧。”  
松本被他撩拨得腰肢发软，脸烫了起来，他被樱井点燃的情欲一时也难以疏解，下面渐渐抬头，可是理智告诉他绝对不能和人在这个公共场合做出那种事情，更不用说外面有女伴等着，“你别……别在这里。”  
“可是我真的很想要润君，不信你摸摸看。”樱井拉着他的手探向下身，火热的坚挺让松本红了耳朵，他求饶般地去蹭樱井的脸试图让他放过自己，结果只是被人无视，一把扒下了裤子。  
樱井一边咬着他冰凉的耳垂一边吐息，手里熟练地搓揉着松本早就半硬的阴茎，安抚他说：“没事，我已经帮润君说我们俩公司有急事要提前走，账单也结过了，刚才我也在门上挂上了修理中的牌子、锁了门——只要你小点声，就没问题。”  
你这家伙是早有预谋啊！  
松本被人服侍地弯着腰直喘，他的确是想要了，闷哼着去和樱井接吻，感受到对方顶了顶胯后了然地弯下身子用牙齿咬开他的拉链，隔着内裤感受着那个已经完全坚挺的巨物的炙热。他伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔，平时的洁癖似乎在这个时候全部消失了，松本扭着腰拉下他的内裤，磨蹭着浓密的耻毛，肿大的阴茎弹跳出来打在他的脸上，流出的腺液弄脏了他的那张漂亮的小脸。他吞了口口水，伸出手把玩着沉甸甸的囊袋，又小心翼翼地把它从头到尾舔了个遍，抬眼看了一眼樱井的表情之后张开嘴慢慢地含住了他的欲望。  
“做得很好。”  
被人舔吸着下身的樱井爽得头皮发麻，松本的技术越来越好，一开始还是嫌男人的气味太过腥臭而不愿屈身，现在已经是能够含着他的阴茎后面就湿透了的浪货。他有点得意地想着，按着松本的头一下一下顶着缩紧的喉咙，深喉的不适现在的松本已经不再太过畏惧，含到下颌发酸他才用牙齿轻轻咬了一下顶端，让樱井瞬间又疼又爽，抓着松本的头发把他拉了起来，然后将仍是坚挺着的肉棒抵着松本湿滑的臀缝，逗弄他般地磨蹭着。  
松本被他的动作弄得呜咽出来，他内里痒得不行，急冲冲地把自己的内裤扯下来让樱井贴上他的身体，拉着对方的手指探向他的后穴，一边伸过脖子去亲吻那个人。唇舌交缠，口腔里阴茎的腥味让松本更加兴奋起来，他在接吻的间隙轻轻喘着气边舔对方露在外面的脖颈边问：“你带了东西吗？”  
“当然。”  
男人不知道从什么地方摸出来一管润滑剂和套子，他不慌不忙地帮松本套上之后才在手上挤满了润滑，直接把两根手指直直地插了进去。松本小声地叫出来又赶紧捂住嘴，介意这个微妙的地点不愿发声，身体却诚实地迎合着樱井这次略有些粗暴的动作。樱井的手指在他本就湿润的小穴里抽插，水声泛滥起来，在安静的卫生间里极为突兀——松本一时竟然有点害羞起来，扭捏地把自己往樱井怀里靠，小手不安分地去撸动对方的阴茎。这时松本的后穴里已经可以容纳三根手指的灵活进出，樱井拍开他的手，低声说着“我直接进来了”就把自己早已涨得不行的肉棒贴到湿滑的股间，又揉着他的臀瓣、扒开他的双腿就把人顶在墙上整根插了进去。  
突然的入侵让松本又疼又爽，他嘴上骂着对方的粗暴又在内心享受着这般刺激的性爱，一边撸动着自己流水的阴茎一边热情地把自己打开，小穴饥渴地吞吐着樱井暴涨的欲望。他被人操得直哼，屁股被囊袋拍打得通红，身下大力的冲刺让他眼神开始迷离起来，想要被樱井疼爱更多的想法让他去追寻对方的嘴唇与之纠缠，一直未被照顾到的乳首也一阵一阵地痒着，只想要对方去狠狠地欺负它们，让他尖叫着在公共场合达到前所未有的高潮。  
“放松点。”樱井粗喘着律动，他掐着松本扭个不停的腰试图让对方老实点，操得身下人汁水四溅，并没有去刻意在上身留下痕迹——他还清楚地记得地点的不恰当，堵住松本的唇瓣吞下对方情动难耐的呻吟，然后在松本抽搐着快要达到高潮的时候毫不留情地把自己从湿软的肉穴里抽了出来。  
“你干什么…？”  
松本只觉得空虚，极乐的巅峰离他只差一步，一向追求刺激的性子让他这时难受得要命。穴肉饥渴地不断收缩，蜜液滴到他双腿间的内裤上湿了一片，得不到肉棒的疼爱让松本快要哭出来，他抱着樱井乞求对方进来，并不断试图把暴涨到极限的欲望塞进自己的身体里。  
樱井这边也难受得厉害，他把自己晾在外面，强行压下心里越来越强烈的破开松本狠狠操弄的想法，这才说出了自己的来意：“润君的女朋友知道你在这里被我操吗？你这里，”他轻而易举地把手指插进对方后穴搅动，知道手指早就满足不了此刻的小猫，“可是吃我的肉棒吃得不亦乐乎啊。”  
“呜…给我……”情欲上头让松本根本难以去仔细思考那个人的话里的深意，他难耐地扭动着把淫液蹭了樱井一手，干脆就抱着对方的腰撒娇，“求你了…小润好饿……要吃翔君的肉棒！”  
樱井看着对方陷入情欲难以自拔的艳丽脸蛋，心里又是气不打一处来，他早就清楚松本淫荡的身体，并且在很多时候也沉醉其中；但让女朋友呆在外面还要让自己狠狠操他的淫乱不堪——出乎意料地只是让樱井更深地沉沦。他下定决心这次要给不听话的小猫一个教训，把松本按着跪在他面前，抽出手指把对方的体液抹在松本的小脸上，只是说：“张嘴。小润不是饿了吗，那就先喝点我的牛奶吧。”  
这人真是越来越变态了。  
松本委屈地在心里想着，还是很顺从地张开了小嘴对准樱井不断撸动着的巨物，准备承接对方浓郁的精液。他知道不让樱井发泄一番自己是得不到解脱的，为了更加刺激一下那个人干脆把自己凌乱的额发捋到耳边，让他看清自己此刻淫荡的表情，闭上了眼睛——紧接着就是被人射了一脸，樱井射得很多也很浓，让他脸上甚至睫毛上都沾上了白浊，格外色情。松本咳了两声舔了舔唇，用湿润的上目线去挑逗樱井，直接把射到嘴里的精液咕咚一声吞了下去。  
“骚货。”  
男人骂了一句，松本惊人的淫乱和美丽他都看在眼里，叹了口气还是决定稍微给听话的小猫一点奖励，把人拉起来一点点地将自己尚未完全疲软的肉棒插了进去。松本不耐地磨着他的阴茎，小穴一张一合地吸着，让他很快又硬了起来。樱井伸手去帮他解脱，没几下本就处于高潮边缘的人就闷哼一声射在了套子里，好在没弄脏衣服。  
前方得到释放让松本爽得不行，不应期过了之后他越发感到后穴的鼓胀，樱井只是插了进来让他含着，并没有什么多余的动作。他去亲吻男人的下巴，搂住肩膀让他进得更深，只想让那根大家伙狠狠地操他让他再次高潮，嘴里吐着浪荡的情话，“小润还饿着呢……翔君快动一动……”  
樱井不为所动，给他再次套上套子，他冷着脸：“你就这么欠男人操？是不是你外面的女朋友根本满足不了你？”  
“什么…？”  
松本一下子愣住了，他下面还含着对方火热的欲望，整个人像是被吊在半空难以得到解放，但还是意识到了樱井似乎在吃醋这件事，试图解释：“她不是我女朋友……你吃醋了吗？”  
“不是？”樱井的脸色似乎缓和了一点，他开始缓缓地抽动，终于得到一点滋润的松本立刻就热情地迎上去主动套弄着，结果被狠狠地打了一下屁股，语气还是十分冷淡，“你们看起来很亲密啊。”  
松本心下了然，他之前并未认识到樱井对他这份额外的感情，虽然清楚这不是一个合格的炮友应该有的，但他还是有点害羞地高兴起来，“翔君占有欲好强……就这么喜欢我吗？”  
“……我只是想知道你是不是还有别的伴侣。”  
松本愉快地和他接吻，放纵自己说出真心话，他和樱井身体上的过分契合确实让他十分满意，和他成为情人之后就没有再出去寻找另外的人的想法，他想只要这份新鲜感还没腻，这段差不多持续了大半年的关系也的确让他很快乐。他笑着回答，“没有哦，翔君已经能够满足我了——那个人只是家里人安排的相亲对象，我本来打算吃完饭就跟她说清楚的。”  
“是吗。”  
樱井心里像是放下了块大石头一样，开始大开大合地操干以给松本一点补偿。松本被他顶得娇喘连连，后穴分泌出更多的爱液，阴茎再次翘起，他难耐地去解开自己的上衣想要得到更多的疼爱，“翔君摸摸我……”  
那个人没说什么，顺着解开了扣子之后去揉捏松本柔软的胸肉，雪白的胸脯上的红璎勃起，看起来十分肿胀而湿润。樱井好奇地按了一下换来松本的呻吟，他夹得更紧了，摆着腰让男人去摸他的乳尖，“胸口好难受……”  
“怎么有点肿？”樱井问。  
“是…是因为花粉症打了针……”  
樱井哦了一声，他是知道松本每逢春天就饱受花粉症困扰这件事的，不过今年三月已过而松本看起来没什么异常，喷嚏打得也少了很多，他捏了一把乳首又去啃咬另外一颗，下身的操弄一直没停，“会溢乳吗？”  
松本全身上下被他伺候得舒服极了，他老老实实地回答说可能会吧，像只懒洋洋的奶猫一样把自己交给樱井，在他耳边又是舔又是咬的，含着男人冰凉的耳垂说起话来含含糊糊，“翔、翔桑的大肉棒…操得我好舒服……”  
“那你就多吃点。”  
言毕就是更凶狠的挺动，他来回整根进出松本湿软紧致的肉穴，被穴肉吮吸爽得不行，边撸动着对方的肉棒，粗喘着给人更多的高潮。在松本前列腺高潮的期间发疯般地顶弄，射精的感觉被迫延长让他想要高声尖叫，樱井早有预料地把手指塞进了松本的口腔里玩弄他的舌头，“润，小点声。”  
似乎是在印证樱井的话，门外突然传来了一个熟悉的声音，松本被吓得抖了一下，“……润君也是，怎么就突然走了嘛。”  
其实过程中外面也多多少少有点人声，但这次松本很确定说话的是他的相亲对象——他呜咽了一声，樱井还在不断抽动着让他下身几经发麻，用力地捂着自己的嘴巴害怕发出什么声音被外面人听见，只发出微弱的叫声，“啊…啊……”  
“这么紧张？”  
樱井看他紧张得不行，笑着逗他的同时身下的动作也没停，“不愧是刺激润，你看你夹得我多紧。”  
“你别…”松本本来就快要被操得哭出来，被他这么一戏弄更加委屈，听到樱井刻意压低的声音，“没关系嘛，反正润君不是准备拒绝她的吗，被发现了也无所谓呀。”  
“你别说了！”  
松本狠狠地瞪了他一眼，但还含着泪水的眸子在男人眼里根本就是小猫挠痒起不到任何效果，他吹了口气笑着按揉松本的乳首，满意地听到松本再次动情的声音，“你看，不是很喜欢吗。”  
“翔君……你别玩了…你就……”回应他的是支离破碎的呻吟，松本混沌的脑袋里突然想起樱井的女伴，“你就不怕……你女朋友发现吗？”  
樱井嗤笑了一声，决意继续逗逗这个有趣的人，“你还别说，你再叫得大点声她可能就要发现了。”  
“嗯…嗯，还是不要了……”松本抱着樱井的脖子哼着，“要是发现了的话，翔君是不是要和我分开……”  
“那你想要和翔君分开吗？”  
“唔……不想……好喜欢、好喜欢翔君……”累瘫了的身体难以再次承受过多的情潮，松本在被中出之后困得整个人都吊在樱井身上，他伸手摸了摸樱井的抽出的肉棒，弯下身子亲了一口，弄得满脸都是脏污，被诱导着说出了真心话。  
樱井把他抱起来放在洗手台上，开始着手清理，松本在这期间乖乖被他摆成各种姿势方便射进去的精液流出，自己抱着双腿让樱井的手指勾出白浊和清液，清醒了之后突然像是想起了什么一样，大声喊道：“等下！那个人果然是你女朋友吗！”  
松本露出一个“没想到你是这样的渣男”的表情，看得樱井不由得笑出声，他努力不让自己笑得太过猖狂，“你觉得我真是这样的渣男？”  
“不然呢！扔下女朋友和人在洗手间打炮，樱井桑你可真是顶级渣男了。”松本哼了一声，努力不让樱井看出自己心里的不是滋味，“我真是看错你了樱井翔，你金屋藏娇就算了还出轨，哼。”  
“行了，我也是来相亲的。”  
樱井赶紧解释，他生怕自己的形象以后在松本眼里就真成渣男了——金屋藏娇这种事如果成为办公室八卦对象大概也只能是松本了——虽然他想松本应该不太在乎自己“渣男”的行径，“所以说好巧啊，松本桑。”  
“真的？”  
没想到眼前的人在听到他的话之后眼睛瞬间亮了，松本没由来地感到高兴，只想出去之后找个酒店跟他接着大战三百回合，他探向樱井刚刚整理干净的下身，“那接下来的时间你不去陪女朋友就归我了。”  
“好，到时候别求我停就行。”  
10 让双方都不舒服的意外接吻&12 事后夜宵&13 紧急联系人（S&J’s ver.）  
“是吉本先生吗？”  
电话那边传来熟悉的男声，刻意压低的声音顺着无线电波一直传到樱井翔心里。他在公司的茶水间抬出脑袋去打探外面的动静，大眼睛转了转，不出意料地透过打开的百叶窗看到了那个正在恶作剧的男人。松本润背对着他打电话，一如既往地站不直，半倚在办公桌上隐隐约约露出点好看的腰线，樱井咽了咽口水，听到那头接着用公事公办的语气说道：“吉本先生，我是泽田同学的老师——他在学校出了点事情，您下班之后能来我办公室接一下他吗？”  
这是要搞什么？  
虽然完全弄不明白松本口中的吉本和泽田是谁——不过看起来他正在扮演的是班主任的角色，泽田是学生，他则是被任命为监护人？是父亲吗？但是姓氏不一样啊。樱井在心里琢磨着，但这并不影响他明了松本话里的意思，看了眼挂钟他灵机一动，“好的，请问老师的名字是？”  
那边的人沉默了一下，“叶山。我姓叶山。”  
“那我到时候直接来学校，麻烦老师了。”  
樱井觉得有趣，他放下水杯从茶水间走出来，挂了电话之后回到自己的办公室处理完最后一点事务，然后翘着二郎腿把玩着放在公文包里的小玩意消磨着最后一点上班的时间。今天是他们约定好的日子，樱井早就给他的情人准备好了玩具想来点刺激的，没想到松本玩得比他大得多——角色扮演他们也不是没玩过，但是那都是双方清楚自己角色的情况下，这次他连这个叫吉本的家伙的名字都不知道，感到困惑的同时更多的是兴奋——松本选择的是谁呢？是泽田同学还是叶山老师？  
敲响的钟声提醒他下班的时间到了，樱井不慌不忙地清东西等办公室外的人走光，周五晚上的休息时间大家一分钟都不愿意浪费，纷纷快步离开了。等到樱井终于拿着公文包出来的时候，他跟最后一个离开的组员道了再见，这才慢步走向松本的办公室。松本显然还没离开，敲了敲门也没等里面的人回应就直接推门而入，把正鬼鬼祟祟不知道搞什么的那个人吓了一跳，连忙放下了手上的镜子和小梳子。他心心念念的美貌情人看清来人之后不满地瞪了樱井一眼，捋了把散在耳侧的头发，露出一个可以称之邪魅的微笑，拖长了尾音，“吉本老师来得好慢，叶山老师都走了——”  
松本不知什么时候放下了背头，他一向在公司都是高冷严肃的精英人设，樱井也只有在私下里才能看到他全身从外而内柔软的一面。但是今天显然不是个一般的日子，樱井若有所思地打量着面前美人的新形象：之前修剪过的长发如今只是垂到肩上，柔软的额发放下来之后看起来十分蓬松，让他一时间显得格外幼嫩，白嫩的脸蛋配上他湿润微翘的红唇，仿佛高中生那般年轻而充满着朝气；叉着腰扭曲地站着又没好好穿外套，腰肢纤细不盈一握，衬衫最上面两颗扣子被随意地扯开，颇有一种凌乱的美感——樱井这时候才发现，松本现在穿的显然不是他早上来公司的那套西服——他换成了学生式的黑色校服，不知道从哪里弄来的学生装让樱井一时恍惚，好像真的把松本当成了他口中的那个泽田同学……  
“你这是干什么，泽田同学？”  
樱井故意板着脸训他，心里早就开始期待松本的演技，他很好奇这个师生play到底能进行到哪一步——他们以前总是没玩多久就急冲冲地滚上了床，对此樱井丝毫不感到愧疚：没有人能在自己的情人换上护士装或者警服的时候扭着腰吞吐他的肉棒为他服务的时候忍得住，特别是对着松本润这种根本不需要刻意去诱惑男人的妖精——樱井有时候会想，松本大概本体真的是个小恶魔，还是魅魔那种，不然怎么每次都能轻而易举地让他丢盔弃甲、一心追随着自己内心最深处的欲望去把人按在身下操干，明明知道是赤裸裸的诱惑他却一直心甘情愿地同松本一起沉沦。  
松本，这个时候应该叫他泽田了吧，明明委屈地瘪了瘪嘴却还要强行装出一副冷淡的叛逆模样，冷冷地转过头去背对着他，“还不是等你来接我。“他补充了一句，“叶山老师抓到我上课睡觉，不写检讨的话就要请监护人来。”  
“哦？”  
樱井感到越发的有趣，“那，泽田同学这么不乖的话，叶山老师就什么都不跟我这个监护人说就自己先走了？”他刻意不去顺着松本的意思，反而大肆打听着老师的去向，露出一个松本相当熟悉的恶劣微笑，“我还想跟叶山老师深入交流一下泽田同学的问题呢。”  
“谁让你跟他交流了！你又不是我监护人，能管得着我吗？”  
松本装出生气的样子吼他，像只炸毛的小猫，只让对方觉得他更可爱了，“我骗叶山老师说监护人是我手机的紧急联系人而已，吉本老师可不要自作多情了。”  
“啊好可惜，我还以为吉本老师是你的养父呢。”樱井还是忍不住出戏了，他走过去摸松本的脸，突然发现对方黑色的发丝间有几缕凑近了看格外显眼的金黄，他伸手去把玩着问道，“这是什么？”  
“荒野——好看吗？”  
见樱井终于注意到了他的头发，松本得意地给他抛了个wink把自己挑染的那撮金发拉出来让他看得更清楚，“是不是很酷。”  
时间已经有点晚了加上松本没有开灯，办公室里黯淡的光线让樱井之前的确没能发现对方突发奇想给自己捣鼓的新发型，他摸着柔软的发丝将人拉到怀里，满意地凑到松本的脖子旁吸了一口气，感叹着：“好香。”  
“变态。”  
松本一把推开他，后退了几步走到办公桌后面拿起一个黑色的小玩意，抛给樱井之后他才看清是一个有着几档按钮的遥控器——啊，原来如此。樱井心下了然，他故作平静地按下第一档，看到松本突然就抖了一下唇角的笑意更深，笑着调戏脸上逐渐染上红晕的人，“可是泽田同学明明很喜欢啊，不听话的孩子要得到惩罚才对。”  
“对、对不起……”  
被樱井一直遥控着的物件在松本身后一深一浅地震动着，让他心痒难耐，双腿不住地摩擦着试图疏解一下后穴越来越明显的瘙痒感，他在樱井的攻势下断断续续地道着歉，拉过樱井的领带去亲吻对方的唇瓣，“吉本老师…别玩了……小慎、要受不了了……”  
“小慎？”樱井重复了一遍他的名字，磨蹭着对方的嘴唇依着松本的节奏，没有半点要主动出击的意思，突然就玩心大起，把跳蛋推到最高档，“小慎上课睡觉，这么调皮想必也没有认真完成吉本老师布置的课外作业吧？”  
松本被他突然的动作惊得整个人都弹了一下，后穴里过于剧烈的震动让他腰肢酸软，之前放进去的小玩具嗡嗡地发出的声音混杂着糟糕的水声，他感觉自己分泌出的淫液已经弄湿了内裤，前面的勃起让他弯着腰一个劲地颤抖着，大腿打颤无力地倒向樱井的方向。  
“啊…嗯……”他在樱井怀里难耐地呻吟，乳首已经挺起来了，内壁饥渴地收缩着渴望被粗大火热的东西贯穿，松本被这不上不下的情欲弄得双颊通红眼神迷离，桃花眼含着泪水、眼角泛红都让他这个学生的打扮显得格外纯情，双手胡乱地扯着对方的衣服去摸樱井早就勃起的阴茎，隔着裤子感受它的火热，“想要……”  
光是想象樱井的巨物等下就要把插进来狠狠地操弄，把他送上天堂般的高潮，松本就动情地分泌出更多的蜜液，樱井伸手去按揉他的臀部，感受到湿润后笑着说：“啊，小慎已经这么湿了，就这么想要？”  
“嗯…吉本老师……小慎想要老师的肉棒……！”  
“不行，说好是惩罚你的。”  
樱井冷酷地拒绝了，他用力拍打着松本的臀部，感受着那里恰到好处的柔软和挺翘，松本啊的一声叫了出来，差点没射出来。男人把松本从自己身上扒下来，推着对方虚浮的身子往门的方向挪动，“走吧，老师还要给泽田同学课外授课呢。”

“小慎出了好多汗，真色情呢。”  
拗不过樱井的变态想法，两人磨磨蹭蹭地走到了电梯间，过程中因为姿势的变化松本狠狠地高潮了一次，他哼着射了出来，胀大的阴茎被内裤束缚着早就让他难受不堪，被跳蛋玩到高潮的时候他几乎要哭出来，扭着腰去乞求樱井给他更多。但今天的樱井翔，不如说吉本荒野这位家教老师格外地能够忍耐，松本看他明明已经硬到不行还是一副游刃有余的冷静模样，额角的青筋暴起，他们刚刚进入电梯樱井就一把把他压下来按在自己腿边，用自己滚烫的欲望去顶着对方的红唇，“慎君刚才偷跑了吧？这可不行。”  
“呜……”高潮过的身体还处在敏感的边缘，松本感到那个现在还在不断震动的物件早已满足不了饥渴的身体，他顺从地将小脸埋在樱井两腿之间，早就忘记了这里是电梯的事实，扭着腰去咬开樱井的拉链熟练地舔弄着他的肉棒。嘴里塞得满满的，他不时抬起眼去偷看樱井的表情，涎液顺着下颌流下，在电梯明亮的灯光下闪着晶莹的光，嘴里含糊不清地说着浪话，“好大……老师的肉棒……好，唔、好厉害……”  
樱井被他这么一撩拨早就忍不住了，他按着松本的脑袋对着对方诱人的小嘴一通狠狠地操干，松本被他顶得前后耸动，夹紧了后穴的跳蛋，深喉的感觉让他几近窒息。太爽了，他在心里尖叫，实在是太爽了——樱井显然跟他感觉一样，他在松本口里大力地抽插，把人嘴角摩擦得通红，抗拒着的舌头被迫吞吐着阴茎让他爽得腰紧，电梯缓缓地下降，虽然是高层建筑但紧迫感让两人更加兴奋，樱井低声呢喃着，发出野兽般的吼声，“要射了……老师的精液，学生要好好吃下去啊。”  
随着叮的一声，电梯门缓缓打开，樱井赶紧回头去看，确认地下停车场没有人之后就满满地射在了松本嘴里，溢出来的白浊在他抽出来之后蹭在松本脸上，沾着过多的腺液把他的小脸完全弄脏。  
“真乖。”  
满意地夸奖学生了一句，樱井揉了揉松本的头发把人架起来，草草收拾了一下两人的衣服就往停车场里走，松本半个身子靠在他身上磨蹭着他的后颈，让他几乎是再次半硬了起来。两人行色匆匆地往樱井的车奔去，毕竟现在他们如此衣衫不整，松本嘴角还挂着他刚刚射出来的精液，被人看到了那就怎么也说不清了。其实他也没那么在意被人发现和松本的关系，樱井在这紧张的情况下不由得心猿意马起来，他还不忘调戏松本，“现在要是被叶山老师发现了，小慎怎么办呢？”  
开什么玩笑！  
松本软绵绵地瞪了他一眼，叶山这个人完全是他被樱井问到之后瞎扯的名字，没想到那个人一直不忘提他，他哼了一声想大不了之后再让叶山老师陪你一次，害羞得不行还是要遵从自己一开始立下的不良人设怼回去：“老师可真变态，刚刚太快了我可完全没爽到。”  
“是吗？”  
樱井的声音突然就低沉了下来，他冷冷地把人按在车上去蹂躏他的嘴唇，霸道地吸取着松本嘴里的空气，伸进舌头毫不留情地与之纠缠，用牙齿狠狠地啃咬着下唇。两人难分难舍地亲了很久，久到松本小脸涨得通红急得用手去推开他也没能被放过，口腔里每一个角落都被人一一舔过，口水无助地流出，本就饱满的唇瓣高高地肿了起来，松本剧烈地喘着气，他晃着食指指着也看起来有些难受的樱井骂他：“你他妈是在接吻吗！你是要两个人一起窒息殉情啊！”  
“抱歉，我刚才没忍住。”  
老老实实道了歉，樱井拉开车门把松本放到副驾，自己绕过来上了车，他有些担心松本的状况，“你没事吧？小穴还好吗？”  
“……”  
被这么直白的关心，松本红了耳尖，他被刚才的激烈几乎搞得忘记了身体里的玩具，早就被樱井关掉开关的跳蛋一动不动地埋在他的体内，明明后穴早就湿润粘腻得厉害也没怎么滑动，像是卡在了最深处一样——他红着脸摆了摆手说没事，示意樱井赶紧开车，“去你家吗？”  
“嗯，虽然不远但是也要十多分钟，你忍一下。”  
“哦……”松本点了点头，身体依然是被情欲所控制着，他见樱井还没开出车库，脑袋一抽突然就问了一句：“你还带了别的吗？”  
“什么？”樱井一愣，他把车停在一边，转过头去看他，“你想要什么？”  
“就……”  
樱井严肃的表情让他更不好意思了，被刚才那么一折腾他的小穴早就湿透了，内裤后面黏糊得要命，里里外外都被操开直渴望着樱井的插入，对肉棒的欲望驱使着他说出了更为淫乱的话语，“嗯……我后面好痒好难受……你带了…吗？”  
“啊。”  
樱井会意地看了他一眼，眼里笑意更深，他拔了车钥匙去后座拿自己的包，拉下前座的挡光板后拿出了一个紫色的硅胶玩具。栩栩如生的阴茎又粗又长，上面还有特制的凸起以让使用者获得更愉悦的体验，他拿了张湿巾擦了擦递给松本，“你用吧，不然忍着很难受的。”  
“我……你……”  
松本被他毫不害羞、一副理所当然的样子搞得说不出话，他犹豫了半天还是遵循着身体最深处的需要接了过来，然后解开安全带半直起身子，在樱井不加任何掩饰的目光下破罐子破摔地脱下了裤子。  
他小心翼翼地把手伸进后穴，没有得到疼爱的穴肉立刻饥渴地缠上去吞吐着他的手指，松本赶紧自己从来没有这么脸红过，不去听身下淫乱的水声把两根手指一鼓作气地插了进去试图把卡住的跳蛋拿出来。樱井被他的动作激得更硬了，他叹了口气心里想着再这样就要当场把人给办了，索性按住了松本的手臂，接过按摩棒，“我来吧。”  
他用了点巧劲把跳蛋拉了出来，粉红的物件上沾满了晶莹黏糊的液体，他捏起来给松本看，结果被人一把拍开，红着脸骂他变态，眼睛瞟到对方半硬的性器更加兴奋起来，小穴里随着流出一股蜜液，一张一合地渴望被填满，樱井笑着刮了一下他的鼻尖，“你也太敏感了，下面水这么多我都怀疑你还没被插入就要潮吹了。”  
“樱井翔你别欺负我了！”  
松本大声喊了出来，看到樱井含着笑的眼睛这才意识到自己彻底把角色设定丢到天边，他赶忙去弥补自己的过失，放出自己压轴的小奶音撒娇，“不是…老师，小慎忍不住了嘛。”  
“啧。”樱井没理他，掰开松本的双腿，车里的空间太过狭窄让他只能曲着腿抱着膝盖，把自己湿软的肉穴对着樱井的方向。男人将按摩棒缓缓地插了进去，张合的穴口愉快地吞吐着粗大的玩具，松本只觉得自己内里被完全撑开，几乎没有痛感，心里只存在被填满的饱胀感和极度的喜悦——他情不自禁地扭着腰索要着更多，被整根插入之后爽得流泪，樱井只留了一个把手在外面，试着抽动了几下，然后拿过松本的外套盖上他的双腿，打开了开关。  
“啊啊！！”太舒服了——实在是太爽了，松本被巨大的硅胶玩具玩得前后直流水，腺液沾满耻毛，他发出高亢的呻吟，面色潮红双腿打颤，小穴里的敏感点被仿真阴茎上的凸起顶到让他爽得眼前发黑，他不由自主地伸出手去握住把手旋转着按摩棒让自己被插入得更深，在樱井耳边粗喘，“太…太深了……”  
“你别……”  
樱井握住方向盘的手因为用力而青筋暴起，他大力地踩了一脚油门让车飞快地启动，只觉得自己这辈子没有这么着急过地开车在路上狂奔，他压着限速往家里开着，碰上红灯的时候停下来的时候就能把松本色情浪荡的叫声听得更为清晰，“你小点声……不然我等下真的会把你操死。”  
“想要…翔君的肉棒……”  
松本喃喃的自语让樱井惊呆了，他知道这个时候的松本润早就是在高潮的边缘，被一根没有生命的玩具也能被操弄到极致的高潮这件事让樱井有点不爽起来，他开进自家的车库之后一脚踩下刹车，然后掰开松本的手指毫不留情地把那根按摩棒抽了出来。  
“啊……呜……你干什么…………”  
濒临高潮被人硬生生地打断，松本难过地哭出了声，他想要极了，好不容易得到的快乐被这个恶魔般的男人夺去，已经不知道自己在胡言乱语些什么，“老师……老师给我……”  
“想要老师吗？”  
樱井把按摩棒丢到后座，他俯过身去和松本舌吻，三下五除二地脱掉松本的衣服把人扒得干干净净，啃咬着乳首然后开始解自己的裤带，“老师这就来满足小慎。”  
“呜呜，”松本早已神魂颠倒，一心只想被再次插入操到高潮，他含着对方的嘴唇坐到樱井身上，毫无章法地乱蹭企图让那根能让他快乐的肉棒插进来，但他分泌的淫液太多，整个屁股都湿软滑腻到半天都进不去，他只好去乞求对方，嘴里吐着无尽的浪话，“小慎想要被老师不断地中出……想吃老师的精液！”  
“啊——荒野，太深了！！”  
终于被货真价实的阴茎插入的感觉直接让松本达到了高潮，他在樱井怀里不断哆嗦着，后穴紧咬着对方的肉棒不放，穴肉蠕动着不断高潮，樱井大力地律动着顶撞着他深处的软肉，他被干得流泪，口水也控制不住往外流，感觉自己整个人都成为了樱井调教的只知道追求不断的高潮的性爱宠物，他脑子一懵，大量地喷出透明的液体浇到樱井的龟头上，喃喃自语着，“啊……啊，被中出了……”  
樱井本就被他过早的高潮夹得快射，湿软的内穴就像无数张小口一样吮吸着榨出他的精液，松本潮吹的时候他还是忍不住全部射在了对方体内，两个人一起达到了前所未有的极致感受让他被幸福感充满，身下压着对方的大腿还在不断射入，“你真的好棒……叫我的名字，润。”  
“翔君……翔，我还想要。”  
好一会儿才恢复意识的松本清醒后就抱着樱井的脖子不放，他夹着对方的肉棒不然樱井抽出去，两人下身一片狼藉，过多的精液从被填满的穴口流出弄脏了樱井的裤子和座位，“小坏蛋，你把我的车弄成这样。”  
“对不起嘛……”  
松本奶声奶气地撒娇，他被樱井抱了起来，以一个扭曲的姿势相连着下了车来到了屋子里。他不是第一次来樱井家，但是从车库直接前往大宅的感觉还是很新奇，他抱着对方的肩、大腿缠在樱井的腰上防止自己掉下去，被樱井托着屁股往屋里快走，虽然四下无人但他还是很紧张地缩着小穴，“翔君一个人住这么大的房子？”  
“是啊。”樱井回答说，“家里人都在国外，所以就我一个人住。”  
“好厉害……”  
小猫好奇地四处张望，樱井笑着看他，推开卧室的门两人滚到床上，“又不是没来过，怎么了？”  
“一个人住的话，不会很无聊嘛？”  
松本答非所问，他搂着樱井的脖子拉过他接吻，感受到樱井缓慢的挺动——他们刚才那一番动作樱井很快就硬了，直直地插在他的穴里让他心痒难耐，再次被勾起的情欲让松本只想让那根东西好好地侵犯他，嘴里说着勾引的浪话，扭着腰迎合着对方的操干，“——请老师随意使用学生的身体吧，翔桑。”  
“那你就要做好准备了，”樱井这次一开始就相当激烈，他喘着粗气像是要把身下人操开一般，让他尽情承受着一波一波的情潮，他抚摸着松本挑染的金发，觉得更加兴奋，“做到你哭也不会停的，小不良。”

“好累……”  
松本已经说不出话了，他嗓子都喊哑了樱井也没放过他，浑身上下全是欢爱的痕迹，暧昧的红痕和被啃咬掐捏出来的青紫让他美得惊人，整个人像是被碾过一般酸疼不已，被中出过两三次的小穴肿胀不堪，还在往外流着精液。樱井刚刚去洗澡，顺便给他带点吃的——从下班开始他就没吃过东西，然后又被人按着疯狂地做爱，松本已经饿得前胸贴后背，百无聊赖地瘫在樱井的床上等待着对方的服务。  
“松本少爷，这是您点的宵夜。”  
被突然响起的声音吓了一跳，松本爬起来看到樱井换了一身执事装端着盘子面带春风地看着他，一副人模狗样的精英范，整个人透着一种斯文败类的极度诱惑，“需要在下帮您清洗吗？”  
“诶……”  
松本突然就笑了出来，他就像一个真正的少爷一样伸出手让樱井去扶他，把自己靠在樱井身上任由对方动作，“新来的小管家叫什么名字啊？”  
“在下名叫影山。”  
“啊啊，你好，我是叶山贵司。”

最后的小剧场：  
“一个人住这么大的房子，不寂寞吗？”  
“润想要的话，搬过来我也很乐意。”

小剧场2：  
“等一下，我们公司的电梯有安保摄像头的吧？！”  
“没关系，”亲了一下嘴唇，“我会找榎本先生处理好的。”

小剧场3：  
“润什么时候染的头发？”  
“大叔，这就是个染发喷雾，见了水就褪色啦。”  
16 一方精神状况危险时的性&17 尝试危险玩法（J’s ver.）  
这是怎么回事……？  
松本润清醒过来的时候，感觉自己的脑袋快被劈开似的钝痛不已。宿醉的感觉很熟悉，但他现在似乎并不只是那般难受。浑身燥热，他想去试探一下自己额前的温度看看有没有发烧，结果发现全身上下根本动弹不得。  
——被捆住了。  
他这才意识到自己现在是以M字开腿坐在地上，双手被缚在身后硌得他难受不已，稍微动了动手腕才发现上面圈着冰凉的手铐。粗糙的麻绳在松本赤裸的胸前打成一个特殊的结，那个人绑得很紧，他不适地扭动身子想让自己舒服一点却是未果。  
飘远的意识逐渐回到松本麻木的肢体里，他被身下冰凉的地板激了一下起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，四周如墨般浓稠的漆黑笼罩着他，让他几经沉沦的同时又不由得害怕起来。不会是碰到变态了吧，松本哆哆嗦嗦地想，脑子仍是昏沉得厉害，我是不是等会就会被强奸？现在大喊救命还来得及吗？  
……不对，来不及了。  
嘴里被塞着口球，来不及下咽的唾液在积在嘴角缓缓流下，黏黏糊糊得十分难受。眼睛上似乎也缚着一层布料，脖子上被扣上了皮质的项圈，四肢慢慢恢复了知觉的时候，松本只听到不远处咔哒一声开灯的声音——尽管被戴着眼罩，突然亮起的灯光也让他不适地眯起了眼睛，然后就听到被黑暗刻意放大的脚步声。  
“感觉如何？”  
有些失真的男声在他耳边炸开，松本还是立刻就认了出来，他在心里将那个人全家祖祖辈辈都快问候了一遍，这才呜咽着发出声音去回应对方。  
（你他妈搞什么？）  
像是明白了松本的意思，樱井翔嘴角含笑，蹲下来贴近了对方的脸，亲昵地在他耳边蹭了蹭却没有触碰他其他的任何部位，语气温柔：“想看看你现在的样子吗，松本桑？”  
（不要，快给我解开！）  
“不行哦，这是给松本桑的惩罚。”  
樱井像是真的能读心那般，他绕到松本面前，眸光深邃而斥满难言的欲望，笑着揭开了松本的眼罩，他用力眨了眨眼挤出几滴生理泪水，眼角发红地抬眼看向始作俑者。好难受，松本迷迷糊糊地想，他想要吞咽自己不受控制溢出的涎液，身体也被莫名的燥热弄得浑身发软，被樱井毫不掩饰的视线打量赤裸的身子，让他感到不适的同时又无力地感到兴奋——糟糕，松本暗骂自己被眼前人调教得过于淫荡的身体，被紧紧束缚着的下体已经半抬起了头，后面也感觉到熟悉的湿润——他只好用湿润的上目线看向樱井撒娇，求你了。  
“很诚实嘛，松本桑已经兴奋起来了呢。”  
樱井掐着他的下巴让他看不远处的全身镜，他这才发现周围的是自家的客厅，看来他昨天（如果真的是昨天的话）喝了酒还是好好地回到了家，不过……樱井是怎么进来的？还把他绑成这副模样？  
见松本倔强地不愿意去看他，樱井倒是不恼，只是覆上去舔舐他敏感的耳垂，如情人般温柔地去用舌头在耳洞进出，不时吸吮舔咬着他的耳骨发出色情的水声。离开的时候松本轻喘着气扭动着身子想要把他推开，樱井轻笑着在他耳边吹了口气，调笑着说，“快看你现在骚成什么样子，被我舔了耳朵就硬了。”  
诶……他被人转过脸强行看向镜子里满脸通红的自己，眯着眼睛这才看清楚自己现在淫荡的模样：小嘴被塞着口塞、脖子上的项圈上写着两个大大的SS字样，白皙赤裸的上身被樱井用情趣用的细绳绑了起来，刻意将胸肉挤在两条红绳之间，暴露在冷空气中的乳首自觉地挺立，泛红而微肿的乳尖像是渴望男人去蹂躏疼爱它们；他咽下自己内心翻滚的燥热，将视线往下移看到的是自己因为姿势而在樱井面前展露无遗的下体，白花花的大腿肉被勒成一块一块的，在最根部的脆弱肌肤则是被摩擦得泛红，沉寂在浓密阴毛间的欲望早已高高地挺立起来，顶端还不时颤抖着吐出透明的爱液。  
隐藏在阴囊后的小穴在樱井火热的目光下也开始发痒流水，松本努力去忽视自己燃起的欲望，扭动着腰肢去渴求对方大发慈悲地放过他——至少把口球取下来吧，他想，又不是第一回了，要做就做。  
唉。樱井叹了口气，打量着松本动情的模样坐到一边的沙发上，大刺刺地脱下自己的裤子张开双腿开始抚慰着自己的欲望。樱井就像是对方当作透明人并没有看他，闷哼出声粗喘着加快了手上的动作，紫黑的肉棒在松本眼前晃来晃去让他眼睛发红，刻意发出的水声和熟练的揉捏动作昭告着樱井此时不需要他也能爽得不行，他甚至听到了男人闭着眼睛呢喃他的名字，润，润。  
呜……  
松本想要扭开头不去看这一过于刺激的画面，眼睛却像是被钉住了根本移不开视线，他想要极了，渴望眼前情人的触碰，想要他狠狠去啃咬欺负自己的乳首舔他的全身，想要他伸手去抚慰自己前方的欲望让他前后高潮，想要他直接插进自己早已湿透的小穴大力操干自己的敏感点……他早已感受到自己淫水充沛的后面不断地收缩着内壁往外吐水，松本难过地扭动着纤细的腰肢，肉棒上透明的液体滴到地上，得不到任何触碰的身体让他想要尖叫出声，被勾起的情欲在对方赤裸裸的刺激下如火般灼烧着他的小腹，求你，他绝望地想，只要你把口塞取下来我就求你，赶快操我。  
唔。  
樱井突然站了起来大步走到他面前，扶着肉棒将龟头抵在他的嘴边，腺液流出来弄脏了松本的小脸。他粗喘着加快了撸动的速度，闷哼了一声然后把自己浓郁的精液全部射到了松本的脸上，飞溅的白浊让他整个人都显得极为色情和淫荡，满脸都是对方腥臭的液体，有一点甚至还沾到了他颤动的长睫毛上。  
男人伸过手去解开他的口塞，沾满了口水的口球在明亮的灯光下格外晶莹，掉到地上的同时松本张开嘴含住了他尚未完全软下去的肉棒，耐心而细致地舔了起来，像只贪吃的小猫把他多余的精液全部吞吃下肚，嘴里被塞得满满的，再次硬挺的火热让他只能含住一大半，然后就被樱井扯住头发和他对视，说：“你看起来很饿。”  
“唔…我，“松本被顶得眼前发黑，窒息的快感让他几乎缴械，他流着泪去接受对方大力的冲撞，每一下都深入到紧致的喉头，他感觉自己想要干呕却被迫张大嘴巴迎接着樱井的肉棒，小舌讨好地缠绕上柱体又吸又吮让那个人发出舒爽的叹息声夸赞他，“……你真的太棒了。”  
抽出来的时候松本发现自己不知什么时候射了，他羞得满脸通红想低下头去躲避樱井玩味的目光，却被戳了戳阴茎，“弄脏了呢，松本桑——被操嘴就爽成这样，还有人能满足你吗。”樱井说着再次离开他的身体，甩着自己还没有发泄出来的欲望走到一边，走到松本背后去拿什么东西，冷酷地无视掉眼前人渴望至极的眼神，接着说，“你也太骚了，是不是谁都可以对你做这种事？还是你对着谁都湿得起来？就这么想被男人操？”  
“我不是……”  
松本无力地反驳，他刚发泄了一次只觉得身子发软，舒爽的前方只让他的小穴更加瘙痒了起来，渴望那根他熟悉的肉棒的插入让他再三沉入欲望的漩涡里、像以往一样被干得浪叫连连，明明樱井以往都是很温柔地对他，无论玩什么play都是很照顾他的情绪，而这次——肉都放到你嘴边了，松本愤愤地想，你他妈都没碰过老子几下！  
“翔桑，我想要你。”  
他遵循着自己内心的声音去求樱井，对方却置若罔闻地自说自话，“不行，今天说好是惩罚你的。”  
“那……你想怎样？”松本颤抖着声音，虽然心里疑惑着自己哪里惹到他了被惩罚，但下腹难耐的欲火只想要那根肉棒来狠狠地磨一磨，他感觉自己水多到都像是失禁，“求你了，”他奶声奶气地撒着娇，“翔桑，求你插进来，满足我。”  
“不行，这样太便宜松本桑了。”樱井冷冷地说，他装模做样地想了一会，突然拍了下手像是想出了什么好主意，“这样吧，我今天先不进来。松本桑一次只被我碰一个地方，你要是知道了自己错在哪我再操你。”  
“你别太过分！”  
松本尖着嗓子吼他，他只觉得委屈，明明怎么说错的都是你还要来欺负我，昨天约好的打炮也临时加班打乱了计划，等到松本好不容易在八点前忙完了工作想要去找樱井，才发现对方早就离开去开另外的临时会议了——“是你昨天先不见的！他控诉着男人的过错，我去喝酒还不是因为你不在！”  
“哼，是吗。”  
樱井冷淡地看了他一眼，手里不知何时拿来了两个跳蛋，灵活地用纸胶带把它们黏在了松本的胸前，正好压着他的乳首。男人揉捏着他一边的红璎，另一边去用嘴舔舐着乳晕，松本被这突来的触碰打乱了节奏发出难耐的呻吟，“好舒服……”他情不自禁地说出浪话，扭动着腰肢将自己送到樱井口中，“好棒…再用力一点翔桑……”  
啪！  
“你一直都这么浪？”  
樱井用力拍了一下他的臀部，松本啊的一声疼叫出声，太疼了，他从来没被这样打过，在这个纯粹的spanking面前他们过往的情趣好像都算不上什么了。白的臀肉上留下一个通红的掌印，火辣辣的触感却让他绝望地更为兴奋，松本在心里嫌弃着自己诚实而淫荡的身体，呜咽着喊他，“你轻点！”  
男人没有理会他，自顾自地将两只跳蛋粘好在胸前，恢复了最初温柔的语调，亲了亲松本的唇，“要开始了哦，好好想想自己错在哪才放过你。”  
“啊、啊！太刺激了……！”  
跳蛋愉快地震动起来，松本知道樱井肯定直接推到了最高档，他几乎是哽咽着求他慢一点，胸前源源不断的刺激让他再次硬了，后穴已经想要得麻木，什么都好，插进来——上身得到的疼爱根本不够，松本被乳首过度的刺激直接推上高潮，这一次他直接尖叫出声，同时也直接射了出来，肉棒颤抖着射出一股一股的白浊弄脏了樱井的裤子，他被抬起下巴亲吻，尚在不应期的恍惚让松本乖顺地承受着樱井激烈的吻，对方在他的嘴里扫荡吸吮，啃咬着他的嘴唇、抢夺着他口腔里的空气、紧紧缠着舌尖不放，最后含着松本丰厚的下唇地问他，“松本桑知道了错吗？”  
“……唔，”松本大口喘着气，他被束缚得太久了，感觉自己四肢已经僵硬不堪，他讨好地追随着樱井的嘴唇磨蹭着，“松开我嘛翔桑，绑着好难受。”  
“回答问题。”  
樱井推开他，暂时关掉了跳蛋的开关，他欣赏着松本被情潮缠身难以自拔的醉人模样，脑海里突然再次浮现松本昨晚那副浪荡的美丽脸庞，和他挑逗的语气，他一时怒火攻心，准备去拿放在一旁的鞭子，“不说我就进行下一步了。”  
“别，别，”松本连连哀求他，他完全不知道樱井是什么意思，只是迷迷糊糊地感觉到不妥在昨天他的酒局——不就是一个人去喝酒了嘛，又不是第一次了，多大点事啊。他想着，但奈在樱井冷酷的眼神只好示好地试探，“翔桑我不该去喝酒的，你不是不在嘛，我很无聊啊。”  
“嗯。还有呢？”  
还有……？  
樱井被松本这一副迷茫的样子搞得心情更加不爽起来，其实他也清楚松本记不得昨晚的事也是正常：等到他好不容易解决了工作回到办公室却发现松本早就走了，追到他惯常去的酒吧就看到那个熟悉的身影扭曲着趴在吧台上，整个人醉得神志不清，衣衫不整满脸通红，他刚想过去把人带走就看到一个陌生的男人突然插在他面前，坐到松本身边在他耳边低声说着什么。樱井一下子就火了，但他还是沉住了气，慢慢地接近，却只听到松本勾人的声音——“做吗？”  
操。  
他越想越气，说是松本只是他的炮友，两人也没定下过什么洁身自好不找外人打炮的规矩，但是松本此时浪荡而不知羞耻的嘴脸让他几乎是瞬间爆发，他径直推开那个陌生人把醉倒瘫倒的松本抓起来，像对待一只小鸡仔一样把人按到怀里，冷冷地甩下一句“离我男朋友远点”就付了钱就带着人离开，把人带回家之后这才因为再次涌起的强烈占有欲把人绑了起来决定狠狠地惩罚他一番。  
看你还怎么出去找男人。  
樱井回想至此，他看着松本努力思考但是依旧不接的脸依然是生气了，他决定今天硬下心来狠狠修理这个骚货一顿，面无表情地抓过SM专用的鞭子，在空中抖动了一下，破空击打出响声。  
“不要！”松本看他拿出了从他家找出来的鞭子就吓得抖了一下，他早就丢掉了入门用的调教鞭，这只SM专用看樱井现在的状态也只会让他吃一顿苦头，这样下去他肯定要软，他只好苦苦哀求，挤出眼泪去蹭樱井的下体，小猫般呜咽着撒娇，“你今天随便怎样都好，翔桑，不要鞭子……”  
“不要？”  
“嗯，求你……你操我吧，怎样都好。”松本已经顾不得自己说的是什么了，对疼痛的恐惧让他几经流泪，胡言乱语着，“请翔桑随意对我……你想什么姿势都可以，操多久都可以……求你进来……”  
“……好吧。”  
丢下鞭子，樱井在心里叹气自己还是心软了，他也舍不得太残忍地对待松本，只好把人松绑——丢掉项圈的时候松本红着脸白了他一眼——看到对方白皙的身体上留下的大片红痕，有些地方绑得没轻没重已经青紫破皮，他心疼地舔了舔松本被手铐摩擦留痕的手腕，“你过来吧。”  
嗯！松本刚被放开就一个猛子扎到对方怀里，他呜咽着在樱井身上摸来摸去，抬起臀部套弄对方火热的欲望，流水的小穴滑腻得让他蹭得下身都是蜜液，半天都找不到位置，只好去催促他，“抱我，快点。”  
“自己来。”樱井还没完全消气，他把人面对面抱在怀里，把自己的肉棒抵在滴水的臀缝间，看着松本乖乖地掰开自己的臀肉，渴望地看着他的阴茎，咽了口口水就直直地把自己放了下去。  
“啊——好舒服……”被填满的感觉太美好，他呻吟出声，太久得不到插入让松本早就难过得要命，这下他干脆一下子坐到了底，直接吞进了樱井的大半根，火热的欲望破开层层的媚肉，小穴愉快地吞吐吸吮着樱井的肉棒，他愉悦地扭起了腰套弄，抵着自己的敏感点小幅度地操干。松本被干得汁水四溅，本就淫水充沛的小穴吸得樱井倒吸一口凉气，水声和啪啪声色情地响起，“好舒服、好棒……翔桑……”  
松本凑过去跟他接吻，樱井看着他这一副完全沉迷在性爱中的模样相信他不需要自己动也能玩得很高兴，他突然灵光一闪，恶趣味地笑着说，“润，我们玩个游戏好不好。”  
“嗯、嗯？”松本被干得神志不清，樱井这个时候小幅度地顶胯让他爽得不能自已，他一边撸动着自己的阴茎一边扭着腰迎合着对方的操弄，“玩什么？”  
樱井握住他的腰，让对方吞得更深，“这样，你知道质数吧？你从1开始，数到97，把前100数完我就好好满足你。”  
“樱井翔！你、啊好激烈……”  
松本刚想骂他却被一阵强烈的律动顶得软了腰，这个时候樱井又停下了动作，直直地捅在他的穴里不动，他被身下饱胀的感觉欺负得难受极了，刚刚被开发过的后穴得不到更多的疼爱让他难过地分泌出更多的蜜液，他报复性地夹紧了后穴，“啊……你快动一下翔桑……”  
“快数，数的时候下面动作不要停哦。”  
被火热的小穴包裹着的感觉实在太好，樱井只想狠狠操干他，让松本被干得合不拢腿，下面盛着他的精液，被锁起来、永远只能欲求不满地主动分开腿渴求着他的肉棒……黑暗的想法没完没了起来，樱井按下自己挺动的欲望，吊着两个人的情欲选择去继续惩罚松本——他可没忘自己的初心，不好好折磨一下这个小妖精，松本润可不知道长教训。  
“呜……”  
松本呜咽着自己动起来，他撑着樱井的手臂，断断续续地数着数字，“1、2、3……5、呜、7……”  
好累……酸死了……  
骑乘的姿势本就极费体力还让樱井进得很深，松本被这不上不下的情欲弄得话都说不清楚，强撑着去数数，中途数到35的时候被樱井狠狠地拍了一下屁股，听到对方冷酷的声音，“松本桑这也会错？重来。”  
被人反反复复要求重数了几次松本早就累得不行，整个人摊在樱井身上哼着抱怨好累，求你放过我吧这一类乱七八糟的话，怎么说动了也有一百下了吧，他抱着对方的脖子，“翔桑放过我吧……我知道错了……”  
“那你说你哪里错了？”  
松本这下突然就想起来了，那段醉酒的回忆在他的脑子里一闪而过，那个“做吗”的片段让他几乎尖叫出声——干，原来是这样。松本悔不当初，被迫放了鸽子让他心情极度不爽，就放任自己喝得人事不省，他最后看人都是三个重影，那个怎么看都是樱井翔的人走过来的时候他下意识地邀请，结果不是吗……？  
“我、我知道了……”下面被整根插入，松本扭着腰想要对方动一动，樱井摩擦了一下流水的内壁让他哆嗦了一下，辩解道，“我看错人了……真的、翔桑，我以为是你……你相信我嘛……”  
他就知道是这样。  
樱井叹了口气，对上松本亮晶晶的眼睛，他揉了把对方柔顺的黑发，怜惜地蹭着他漂亮的小脸，“我相信你。”  
“那、那你快奖励我嘛。”  
来了。樱井在心里回答，他沉着腰去操干松本湿软但依旧紧致的小穴，整根抽出又大力插入，抵着对方的敏感点狠狠操弄，一次次破开饥渴的肉壁的时候松本都会高声呻吟，没边地吐着浪话。水声啪啪作响，樱井的粗喘声配合着对方扭动的腰肢，两人疯狂地做爱，下身相连的位置甚至在摩擦下出现白色的泡沫，紫红的巨物来回进出对方雪白的臀间让樱井看得眼红，大力作用地同时他伸手去掐了一把松本的腰臀，直接逼出了身上浪叫连连的人的又一次高潮。  
松本颤巍巍地射出一点白浊，他这次显然没什么好射的了，过于敏感的身体在被插入之前就被樱井玩得几经高潮，这时后穴也跟着高潮了，一吸一吸地榨取着樱井的精液，“放松一点。”  
“啊……不行了，”松本感觉自己仿佛能够高潮迭起，他伸出酸软无力的手去推樱井让他慢一点，但对方红了眼睛不断的操弄只让他再次硬了，高高翘起却没什么存货的肉棒让他难过地扭着腰，“你慢一点、啊要坏掉了！”  
啊——  
眼前是一片白光，松本被内射的时候再次高潮了，前列腺高潮来得太突然，他被樱井按着腿不断地射入，感觉进得实在太深了，抚摸肚子的动作让樱井看得额角跳起青筋，他把人拉起来抱在怀里走到全身镜前，站直了把松本翻了个个，顶着冰凉的镜子紧接着大力操干。  
“啊、啊……”这个时候松本已经不知道说什么了，他脑子被搅得一塌糊涂，浑身发热只剩下两人连接的部分是真实可感的，感觉浑身都是轻飘飘的，除了呻吟和迎合吞吐樱井的肉棒什么也不知道了，被抵过敏感点的感觉太爽快，身后的火热和胸前被按压的乳首冰凉让他只感觉自己又要高潮，“太舒服了、我快要，我……”  
“润可不要偷跑。”  
樱井伸手去环住他的腰，抓住他挺直的阴茎根部不让他得到释放，嘴里调戏着对方，“润比我小吧？被年上操的感觉如何？和你其他的炮友比呢？”  
“呜、呜翔桑不要欺负我了……”  
松本快要被逼疯了，前端得不到释放的同时后穴又被樱井大力地占有，他只好胡言乱语说出自己的真心话，“呜、翔桑，不对，哥哥你操得我最爽了……”  
真是妖精。  
不知道自己戳到了对方的敏感词的松本再次被提起，樱井拎着他走到窗前，插入走路的过程松本早就忍不住了，那个人拉开窗帘、把他温柔地放在窗台上，对着外面摆放整齐的盆栽，再次动了起来，“你看，哥哥就是这样对着你的宝贝干你的小屁股的，爽吗？”  
不要！！被暴露在窗前的恐惧感让松本直接高潮了，樱井及时松开了手但前端什么都没射出来，他前所未有地达到了空高潮，大脑彻底放空，对着自己心爱的盆栽也是不住地说着浪话，“太爽了、太爽了哥哥，哥哥好棒……”

被再次进入了。  
樱井一开始还想限制他射精的次数，但是最后松本早就被玩到神志不清抱着他求操了，他在浴室的洗手台被再次插入，哆嗦着达到空高潮，再次潮吹的时候樱井最后射在他装不下精液的后穴里。他被干得合不上腿，过度使用的小穴流出汩汩的白浊，已经记住了樱井的形状。嘴里却依旧欲求不满地说着浪话请求更多一点的疼爱，浑身上下都是被掐出来的青紫和吻痕，松本在昏睡过去的前一刻突然发力拉过对方的脖子，在西装绝对挡不住的地方狠狠咬了一口，又吸又吮地种草莓，留下一个显然会留上好几天的鲜红的吻痕。  
“……这样、大家就知道翔桑是我的了。”  
说完这句话就彻底失去意识的松本倒在他怀里，樱井收不住自己嘴角的笑容，他抱起松本走向浴缸，看着对方纯洁美丽得仿佛是来自另一个次元的小脸，在额头上留下一个轻柔的吻。今天幸苦了，他在心里无声地说，开始为他清理身子，迎接新的一天。

19意识到互相之间如此陌生&20突发短途旅行&23为对方挑选生日礼物（S&J's ver.）  
“松本桑还有这样的墨镜？”  
眼前是一副亮粉色的眼镜，大胆而过于时尚的流线型设计无一不暴露出其主人的骚包——樱井翔眨了眨眼，用极其惊奇的语气赞叹着时尚潮男年轻时的品味，“真是难以想象。”  
松本润撅起嘴巴瞪了他一眼，不满地回嘴，“你可闭嘴吧，我让你来我家是来嘲笑我的？再说我戴这个不好看吗？”  
说着他一把抓过墨镜动作粗暴地架在了脸上，调整了一下之后有点害羞地转向他，还不忘露出一副得意的神色，问眼前呆滞的人，“如何？”

……好看，真的很好看。  
樱井在心里感叹，普通人难以驾驭的时尚却仿佛是为松本润量身打造，过于明艳的眉眼在这幅夸张到惊人的墨镜下显得格外有神，他在粉色的光下笑得张扬，眯起了那双动人的桃花眼毫不掩饰地调笑着自己：“算了，像樱井桑这样能搭配出双层连帽衫的时尚黑洞是理解不了爸爸的，你还是老老实实穿你的迷彩去吧。”  
“我看你对我的了解还远远不够——”  
樱井叹了口气，凑过去把人推到身后的墙上亲吻，一只手摘去他的墨镜，护住他的后脑将松本还未说完的嘲讽尽数吞下化为一个缠绵的吻，他温柔地啃咬着松本的下唇去与他的舌尖纠缠，片刻后才吐出下句，“看来我得好好跟松本桑拉进距离了。”

“啊…好深、呀……”  
刚才还不可一世的时尚蛇美男在他的身下高声呻吟着，水声和大力的拍打声缠绵不断，合着樱井低沉的粗喘声色气地在松本耳边炸开。他羞得满脸通红，明明是做过这么多次、身体无比契合的情人，松本却总是在樱井过于温柔的攻势下纷纷缴械投降，乐于塌下腰窝翘起臀部迎合着对方凶猛的抽插，泻出自己最诚实的心声去嘴吐浪话让他开心，送上那块最敏感的软肉迎接对方的肉棒，好让自己更加舒服奔向源源不断的高潮：“就是、是那里……快干我…啊好舒服……！”  
“真骚。”  
樱井微笑着调戏他，轻轻拍了一下他的屁股身下的动作却越加粗暴起来，他整根抽出又再次进入，抵着对方的敏感点让松本爽得不能自已，大腿打着颤伸直了身子几经达到巅峰。眼前是松本雪白而丰满的翘臀，樱井额角的青筋暴起，用力地操他，饥渴的小穴贪婪地吞吃着他的肉棒，紧缩的小穴裹得樱井眼红，紫黑而暴涨的阴茎在身下人的臀间进出击打出水沫——松本的下身一塌糊涂，酸软无力的身子在他戳到G点时条件反射地绷紧了脚背，却还是自主地掰开布满手印的臀瓣让樱井进得更深，断断续续的呻吟最后变成一声尖叫，在樱井射在他内壁深处时达到了高潮。  
“呜……”  
松本不知何时哭了，泪水沾湿早已不堪的床单，他把脸埋在枕头里不愿抬头看他，但樱井却十分清楚美人害羞的原因。他笑着把人从被子里挖出来，边念着你是不是要把自己憋死啊松本桑边去亲吻对方泪水涟涟的脸蛋，揉了揉毛绒绒的脑袋安慰他说，“没关系，被操射也不是什么丢人的事，乖。”  
“滚蛋！”被惹怒的松本亮出爪子狠狠地去抓他，樱井啊了一声苦笑着背过身对着镜子去看自己背后的抓痕，家里养了一只不听话的小猫让他几乎不敢随便脱衣服，锻炼良好的背肌也就只能在床上给松本欣赏欣赏。松本没想到自己一爪子下去真的见了血，吓得连忙坐起来摸了摸他的背查看情况，小心翼翼地问他：“没事吧？疼吗？”  
“可疼了，”樱井眨巴着大眼睛装可怜，露出门牙把自己扮成一只可怜巴巴的松鼠，还是鼓鼓囊囊地在嘴里塞满了食物的那种，松本几乎能看到他不断晃动讨好的毛绒绒的大尾巴。男人露出了一个鬼畜的笑容，松本心下一抖不知道对方又想到了什么变态的玩法，只听那个人平静地说道：“看来我得给润喵打针，你说是吧？”  
“什么——啊！”  
松本尚在疑惑对方的深意就被再次贯穿，他在心里痛骂这个不应期短得惊人的、对上他就只会用下半身思考的衣冠禽兽，樱井这次粗暴的动作榨出了他的更多汁液，他被干得淫水四溢娇喘连连，“呜啊、好激烈……你慢一点！哪有像你这样的、呜……一句招呼都不打直接插进来的变态啊……”  
“可是松本桑不是很喜欢吗？”浴火焚身的樱井丝毫不再顾忌他，紧致的小穴不断吸吮着他的肉棒让他想要立刻就在这具美妙的身体里再次射精，樱井绷紧了神经咬着牙关挺动着延长彼此的快感，还不忘在害羞的那个人耳边吐气，“明明咬得我好紧好舒服……你里面好热，润喵不会发烧了吧？”  
被干得失去神智的松本只剩下喘息和呻吟，他呢喃着夹紧了后穴，嘴里吐出无边的浪话，积极地回馈着樱井的低级趣味：“呀、那翔桑……快拿你的大肉棒插插我、把温度计插进我的直肠里……测润喵的体温就好了……啊……”  
……妈的，今天不把你做到下不了床老子就不叫樱井翔。樱井这么想着，被美貌的情人这般诱惑抵挡得住的不是柳下惠就是性无能（也可能同时发生），他把人翻了个面对着自己，扒开松本的双腿对准穴里的凸起，肿胀的囊袋将雪白的臀肉拍打得通红，松本立即呜咽出声，扬起下巴去寻求主人的吻，樱井撕咬着对方的嘴唇，血腥味蔓延在唇齿之间，让更加兴奋的两人再次卷入了令人沉醉的无底情潮之中。

“……对我的了解更深一点了吗，松本桑？”  
“啊……啊，更多、更深一点……求你快点……”  
“乐意之至，我的小猫。”  
——看来下次，要好好培养下感情以加深了解了……樱井这么想着，再次将他送上了高潮。

樱井翔这家伙搞什么鬼？！  
松本坐在一家古色古香的旅馆里叉着腰生着闷气，他老早就收到了樱井邀请的短信让他前往一家距东京并不远的郊区的温泉旅馆，在订好的房间入住之后才发现樱井完全没有露面的意思。玩我啊，他气鼓鼓地嘟起嘴生闷气，虽然心里明白对方迟到绝对是事出有因，为人处事圆融得体的完美男人除了肩膀溜了点吃得多了点简直可以称作是完美情人，松本平日倍感满意的同时也小心翼翼地隐瞒着两人的关系，尽情享受着偷情的快乐和刺激。  
……虽然他们俩除了身体外其他事都一点也不契合就是了，松本自暴自弃地想，从性格到审美，上次被那个人借加深了解为由按在床上做到差点下不了床，要不是最后他为了好好工作不旷工准时上班努力求饶，哭着说自己不行了用嘴帮樱井了吹了两次嘴都麻了、上面和下面都被灌满了精液才被放过。饿狼般的男人进入了三十代之后越发如狼似虎起来，每次稍微禁欲得久了点就要把他做到直不起腰，松本想到这里红了耳尖，算了算日子现在也差不多两星期没缠绵过了，他咬着下唇不由得开始脑补一会樱井出现后的十八禁画面。  
“啊……糟糕。”  
光是幻想樱井温柔而强硬地分开他的双腿缓缓进入他的情景就让松本的下身堪堪起了反应，他别扭地并起双腿站了起来，换上浴衣就准备去外面泡下温泉以赶走自己现在让人脸红的想法，松本随意地披上衣服扭着腰往外走，殊不知不远处的一双眼睛正密切地注意着他的一举一动。

“……怎么这样……”  
松本瘫在温泉里喃喃自语，他不适地磨蹭着背后冰凉的石头试图疏解一下浑身的燥热，他强忍着不去摸自己下身的冲动，却被汹涌而起的情欲快要逼疯。  
好难受。  
要是翔桑在就好了，松本渴望地想着，习惯了被疼爱的身子一旦进入状态前后就不断流着水想要樱井的爱抚，身后的小嘴一张一合地吐着动情的蜜液又被泉水冲淡，温热的池水甚至还有一些进入了他淫荡而不知羞耻的后穴。他想要樱井贯穿他操到自己射出来，过去一次又一次地被送上绝妙高潮的体验让他不由得双腿大张瘫软在池边，大口喘着气满脸通红着出于理智想要摆脱尴尬的现状。  
当然，这一切的罪魁祸首还是那个人，松本迷迷糊糊地想，大脑一片混沌，回想着十分钟前接到的那通电话。

松本刚准备踏出房门留在茶几上的手机就响了，他抓过电话继续往后院公共的温泉汤里走，接通后果然是樱井那个没给出任何理由就迟到了一个多小时的那个混蛋。  
“喂。”  
有点生气的人语气自然不大好，松本冷冷地喂了一声就没说话，面无表情地听那边人的解释和歉意，末了还（松本甚至能够想象对方在电话那头双手合十的哀求模样）拜托他不要生气先去休息一下，等他到了再好好弥补松本。  
“哦。”松本的语气依然很僵硬，他欲盖弥彰地说了句“我没生气”就板着脸踏进了池里，面色不善地质问道，“你准备怎么弥补我的时间和心情？”  
——殊不知现在的自己，完全就像个生着闷气、被男朋友放了鸽子被乞求原谅的高中女生。  
“……”樱井沉默了一会，“这样吧。虽然我在开车，但是也不是不能小小地弥补一下润的。”  
松本拧起浓眉，“你什么意思？”  
只听到电话那头的人说：“松本桑，要玩phone sex吗？”

鬼使神差地就答应了下来，松本现在只想狠狠地煽上自己两个耳光。樱井在那之后就像是打开了什么开关一样，拿着他那把低沉磁性的悦耳男声就疯狂开始调戏他起来，说是要让松本体会一次前所未有的电话性爱，樱井警告他不许碰自己，凭想象将自己送上高潮——  
“润现在是什么样的呢。既然泡在了温泉里，刚刚进秋天气也不算凉快，那么现在你一定被蒸得小脸通红吧？身体肯定也是红的，毕竟你那么敏感，轻轻掐一下就留下几天的印子……  
“你全身上下都很敏感，只是舔你的耳尖、咬你的喉结就能让我们欲求不满的松本先生硬了。想象我在你面前玩你的乳首，只照顾一边的话你就会把另一颗也送到我手里，明明是疼痛的大力搓揉和拉扯也能让你粉色的小家伙挺起来……我一口咬在你的乳晕上润肯定会兴奋得全身发抖吧？光是玩弄乳首就能高潮，还有谁能满足你呢？  
“接着我就会舔你的小腹、咬你腰间的软肉——润可能自己也意识到了吧，你的腰真的很好看，又细又软，塌下来的时候简直让你的臀部挺翘得不行……这么美丽的身体，我是绝对不会让给任何人的。  
“然后是下面了吧。已经不用想就知道你已经硬到流水了吧？想要我为你口交吗？润的口活真的越来越好，你自己知道吗？第一次为我口交的时候明明还一脸嫌弃，现在两张小嘴不有一个含着我的肉棒就不行吧？你深喉越来越厉害了，润，如果可以我也想伺候一下你呢，但是每次为我口交就后面湿透了，你不是欠操我还能说什么？  
“要是温泉的水再黏糊一点呢？就像被我的精液弄脏全身？或者是你最喜欢的巧克力味润滑液？还是让我舔遍你的所有部位留下的口水？  
“说到这个，虽然润不愿意承认，但是你很喜欢我舔你的小穴吧？嘴上喊着不要很脏，但是我怎么会嫌弃你呢……每次你都会大张着腿跪在我面前，一副被灭顶的情欲灼烧到神志不清的样子，大腿打着颤……你知道我舔过去的时候你流了多少水吗，黏黏糊糊得把你整个可爱的小屁股都要弄脏了，我都没办法舔吃完真的很可惜，因为真的很甜……谁叫你太敏感了呢。  
“润试着想象我绕到你身后，你跪趴在地上翘着屁股露出自己滴水的小穴，求我舔你下面那张不知足的淫荡小嘴……哦已经很兴奋了吧，是不是已经开始流水了？然后我就会把你从囊球一直舔到肉棒，最后把舌头伸进你的后穴吸吮……  
“是不是已经很想要了？我也硬到不行了……”樱井粗喘着，声音顺着电波传来有些失真，“乖，在我来之前除了清理和扩张什么都别做，我就满足你现在的幻想。”

“呜……”  
松本难过地胡乱磨蹭着下身，他不敢从水里起来也不敢就在温泉里为自己清理，纠结得不行又不知道怎么办，想去樱井刚才在电话里的承诺，干脆把手伸到了穴口。  
“啊、啊！”他直直地插了两指进去，胡乱地搅动着，淫水分泌得更多了，松本扭着腰想为自己扩张却完全不得要领，湿软温热的内壁紧紧吸着他的手指不放，就在他狠心放进第三根进去的时候，耳边突然响起了樱井的声音。  
“怎么样？在公共场合自己插自己还爽得不行的滋味如何？”

松本猛地回头，虽然视线可及之处没有其他客人的身影，但突然出现的樱井声音并没有刻意压低，反而颇有些得意洋洋恶作剧成功的炫耀之感。  
“呀、你别……会被人知道的！”  
他低声吼着面前的男人，但对方显然没把松本这点奶声奶气的威胁当回事，只是微笑着肆无忌惮地打量着松本的身体，“说我之前，自己还没把手指抽出来呢，松本桑。要试试把自己先插射一次吗？自己摸不到很难受吧？”  
“呜……不要，我想要你……”  
被情欲驱使着的松本被诱导着说出更多的真心话，他想要把手指拿出来去爬上岸蹭樱井的下体却被人眼疾手快地按住，借着他的力把手指伸到了前所未有的深度，“没关系，我来帮帮你就好了。”  
樱井跳下水溅出一片水花，抓着松本的手熟练地找到一块凸起狠狠按下，松本瞬间弹了起来，冲到嘴边的呻吟也因为公开场合强行压下，他大口喘着气，听见樱井为他介绍：“松本桑知道自己有几个敏感点吗？我先给你找了第一个，其他的要靠自己的手指好好学习呢。”  
“樱井翔你他妈还行不行了！！”松本快要被他折磨到发疯，先是被迫承受了一番dirty talk的羞辱，他已经硬到不行，然后被人放置了十来分钟前后流水，而现在本来自己扩张得好好的又被樱井翔这个王八蛋搞得非要用手指让自己高潮……  
“老子这么听你话，还不是等你之前说好的来满足我吗！！”  
……结果就大喊出来了。  
松本话刚出口就立马后悔了，他绝望地捂住脸，完了，这么大的声音……  
“噗嗤。”  
意料之中的陌生人的来临并未出现，只有樱井翔爆发出的笑声从开始的噗嗤一笑到仰天大笑笑弯了腰笑出了眼泪笑成了表情包——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。操，松本后知后觉地想，这小子真的在玩我呢？？  
刚想要扑过去跟人决斗的松本润显然忘记了樱井翔就在他身后手里还握着他的手腕，那个作恶多端的男人好不容易止住了笑容，抹去笑出的眼泪，话中的笑意抑制不住，“对不起、润，真的，我其实把这里包场了，你来了这么久还没意识到吗？”  
他妈的，真是万恶的资本主义。  
后穴里的手指被抽出，换来的是抵在后穴的火热性器。樱井说着“要好好奖励一下难得这么诚实的小润，就把我刚才在电话里说的那些全都实施一遍好了，这样小润才能被满足嘛。”

“啊、啊好粗好硬……翔桑干得我好舒服……”  
“咬得我这么紧，润的身体也太淫荡了吧？”  
“啊别咬、唔呼……乳首、想要更多……”  
“被人插屁股就这么爽吗？”  
“啊啊啊啊别舔那里！……翔君放过我……！不要伸舌头！”  
……  
抑制不住的粗喘声、不加掩饰的娇媚放荡的呻吟声、粘稠的水声和肉体的拍打声，在露天的温泉池里回荡着，两人激烈地做着爱，樱井把人压在池边下身狠狠律动着顶撞，不时还为松本教导着他敏感点的位置；松本无人抚慰的阴茎挺立着随着身下的动作甩出腺液，最后被樱井毫不留情地插射后把白浊洒在他分明而漂亮的腹肌上。草草做过一次之后樱井还没有射，把人从水里捞起来走回房间，浑身是水地倒在榻榻米上继续新一轮的运动。松本后来都不知道自己到底被插射了几次，被灌满的后穴甚至因为量太多而动一动就会往外流着精液，樱井看着被挤出来发白浊再一次挺入，操弄着早已烂熟肿胀的小穴说着怎么能把精液漏出来了又拿手往回塞，松本最后浑身上下连动一下手指的力气都没有，嘟囔着翔君好棒好爱翔君，下面还含着樱井的肉棒就直接昏睡了过去。

“……醒了？”  
“嗯……”  
樱井温柔的声音响起，他按揉着松本酸软无力的大腿和腰部，浑身清爽，看来在他昏过去的过程中樱井已经帮他清理过了。在心里感谢对方的贴心，只听见樱井不慌不忙地说，“这次提前给你准备的生日礼物，还满意吗？”  
“……诶？”松本愣了一下，“不是还没到吗，你急什么？”  
樱井凑过来亲了他一口，话里抱歉的意味浓重，“抱歉，你过生日的时候我被安排了出差，不能陪你了。”  
“哦……”下意识地想说没关系，松本却莫名奇妙地说不出下半句，他沉默着对上樱井亮晶晶的眼睛，搂过对方的脖子凑过去主动献吻，“你就只送我这个？翔君好小气哦。”  
“当然不止这个。”  
樱井笑着从外套口袋里拿出两个细长的盒子，递过去看着松本打开后发出惊喜的赞叹，“——好漂亮！是一对项链？”  
“名字是moonlight和daylight。”樱井回答，宠溺地把人拉到怀里蹭了蹭，“等你以后找到那个人……”  
然后就被松本吻住了。  
不是以往那种带有情欲的吻，也没有深入唇舌，只是点到为止的恰到好处。松本闭着眼睛随便递过去一条项链，恢复了他在外的那副高高在上的高冷模样，“不用等。就现在，给我戴上。”  
“是，我亲爱的润君。”  
“……下次也给我看看翔君年轻时候的收藏嘛，比如手镯什么的。“  
18 危险玩法出了意外&25 单方面找到“真爱”&30 手机里的微妙照片（J's ver.）  
松本难得在樱井家里过夜。  
原因其实很简单——他睡过头了。樱井出差回来当天下了飞机就给他打了电话，被对方透着疲惫的低沉声线迷了脑袋的松本，开着车往樱井家里驶去的时候不禁在心里狠狠吐槽着自己的心软，踩下油门的时候又开始自暴自弃，不就是送上门给人操一顿吗，多大点事，他自己又不是觉得不爽……虽然这样挺不符合定下的规矩的。他哼了一声，我可没答应过随时要跟他做，谁叫本大爷今天心情好，来一发也不是不行。  
况且他真的憋久了。

樱井这次出差的时间说长不长但也绝对不短，他们约炮的间隔并不短，大概也就是一周一到两次，要是被压着做了三天松本绝对要把人踹下床去半个月不让他碰，既是出于工作原因（当然也出现过几次意外，比方说加班到深夜的晚上被饿极了的那个人压在会议室的桌上加餐或者是情趣向的办公室角色扮演）也是在于他对樱井能力的间接认可和保护。樱井只要想当然可以随时随地搅进来插得他浪叫连连哀求着放过，但是松本还是婉拒了之前他提出的同居建议，出于对双方彼此的了解，他可不想做到两个人都精尽人亡。  
他知道自己有一具比普通人更为浪荡的身体，欲望也比常人更甚。何况面对的是樱井翔这个行走的荷尔蒙散发体，光是被咬着耳朵吹气就能让他软了半边身子，再被撩几下他就想扯光自己的衣服送到樱井手里求他操了……但是不行。  
他对自己说，不可以动心。  
松本每次在公司被这个精力旺盛的变态调戏的时候总会用力地推开对方，骂着让他别捏屁股也别碰后背，在樱井眼里不过是小猫撒娇炸毛的冒火表情放在同事那里就变成了极度的不合，甚至还传出了“樱井翔松本润决裂事件始末”这样的恶性八卦。那个人在松本明明气得要命抽搐着嘴角还要保持透明人距离的时候，还不怕事大地宣称要以后都要跟松本桑走炎上路线，吵架的结果是被迫录了性爱录像，面对着自己双腿大张在樱井身下承欢的浪荡模样松本脸红得像只熟透的虾子，耳边还是樱井愉悦的那句“把这个分享给同事这辈子都炎上了吧”，气得直接上手扔了录像带和DV，哪怕最后被惩罚在落地窗前做爱他也仍是心甘情愿。  
……哼，反正不能留下证据，等最后真的分开的时候还不至于闹得太难看。

胡思乱想着到了樱井家门口，松本停好了车，按响门铃的时候，他恍惚着想起上一次来到他家还是自己瞎闹师生角色扮演的时候。有点想念吉本老师……松本叹了口气，心里哀叹自己越来越变态，他明白自己开始离开不了樱井了，而这个时候对方刚好打开了门。  
“来了？”  
樱井刚洗完澡，整个人还冒着热气，稍有些嫌长的刘海乖顺在趴伏白净的额头上，下面是红扑扑的脸蛋。他眼睛亮晶晶的一时竟有些晃眼，人也显得年轻了几岁，将人领进门后松本注意到对方发梢上挂的水珠，下意识地啰嗦了一句，“你没吹头发吗？”  
前面的人开了房门把他推进去，接过松本手里的袋子，自顾自地把饭盒拿出来后感叹了一声：“哇，是松本桑的手作料理吗？”  
“才不是，”松本嘴硬道，“在路上随便买的，看在你没吃饭的份上。”  
樱井耸了耸肩没戳穿他蹩脚的谎言，只是平淡地回答：“这样啊，我叫的外卖还在路上呢，真可惜。”  
松本瞪了他一眼，往卫生间里边走边说，“那你吃外卖吧，我去给你拿吹风机。”  
“……不用这么麻烦的，你怎么说也是我的客人啊。”  
“不行，”拉开第一格抽屉就找到了吹风机的人强硬地把他按在椅子上，“你就这样睡会头疼的。”  
男人对他露出一个微笑，气氛突然微妙起来，他说：“那松本桑陪我睡觉好了，我抱着你就不头疼了。”  
松本觉得自己脸红了。

强行让樱井翔吹好了头发，松本拔下插头，手指仍在人柔顺的发丝间徘徊着不忍离去，他觉得像是在帮一只松鼠顺毛，“翔君发质真好呢，比想象的要柔软好多。”  
“嗯哼。”樱井嘴里塞满了荞麦面，松本想让他慢点待会还有外卖却被人振振有词的“小润的料理才不要叫它冷掉”拒绝了，吃下第一口之后大喊了一声好吃就开始狼吞虎咽，他为了回答艰难地咽下嘴里的面，“……我以前染过，所以也没多好。”  
松本惊讶地看了他一眼，好奇地问，“什么颜色的？”  
“唔额……金色的。就是头黄毛，年轻不懂事的时候瞎搞的。”樱井挠了挠头，两人的手无意中相碰，他赶紧缩了回来，“抱歉。”  
“没事啦。”  
对方不以为意，他看起来只是对樱井过去的那段叛逆时光分外感兴趣，“金黄色的呀……好想看。”  
“可以哦。”没想到对方一口答应了，其实他还是有点害羞，但在松本面前樱井也没顾虑太多，他起身走向储藏室“我给你找一下照片吧，应该是有的。润等我一下哦。”  
结果拿出来是张证件照，松本哭笑不得，他小心翼翼地拿起这张小小的大头照，眯着眼睛端详着樱井年轻时的容貌，照片上的年轻人眉眼清俊明朗，充满着少年和青年过渡间的朝气。他莫名觉得年轻的樱井翔像支锐利的箭，好看的金发闪闪发光明亮不已，仿佛一只亮出爪子的小狮子，发出赞叹，“哇……”  
“怎么了……？”  
莫名有点紧张的樱井后退了一步，他压下心里的躁动看着松本靠过来的脸，为对方明艳的眉眼和粉红的嘴唇不知道多少次心动，却听见对方没头没脑地说，“我一直觉得翔君不笑的时候很可怕。”  
“咦？”  
樱井下意识露出温和的笑意，却感到松本伸手碰他的嘴唇，把嘴角拉下让他保持面无表情，“这里……你看你年轻的时候，还有现在不笑的时候，都是没有半点弧度的，所以我说很可怕。”  
“可怕？有这么夸张？”他苦笑，握住松本的指尖，“不就是严肃了一点嘛。”  
“……反正我就是这么觉得的。”眼前人补充了一句，“但是你笑的时候又太过温柔了。”松本说的是心里话，他抽出手帮他清理好剩下的饭菜，准备去厨房却被人拉住，樱井说：“我好累。”  
“唔唔。睡吧？”  
自然而然地回答，下一秒被人推倒在墙上。樱井的身体覆上来贴着他，温热的体温让松本没由来地一抖，嘴唇被吻住，两人交换了一个荞麦味的吻，松本推开他的时候像是有点恋恋不舍，指挥他说：“去刷牙，然后睡觉。”  
“是……”

等到樱井终于安顿下来，他靠在床头看向忙前忙后帮他收拾东西的男人，露出一个自己都没意识到的幸福笑容，他突然嘴欠，“润你这样很像樱井夫人诶。”  
“滚蛋。”松本头都没抬，他早就习惯了樱井时不时的调戏，手上的动作甚至没停，“你快躺下，清完东西我就走。”  
其实他也不是很想就这样离开，但樱井眼底的青黑清晰可见，松本想体贴一点让他好好休息，看人还没动又补充道，“再不睡明天脸会肿哦。”  
“哦。”樱井乖乖躺下，他换了睡衣向松本伸出手，“过来。”  
“你干嘛？”  
那个人拍了拍枕头，一副邀请的样子挪开身子，“陪我睡觉，松本桑刚才不是答应了么。”  
“……”鬼使神差地走过去，松本在心里叹了口气，在他旁边躺下，樱井啪了一声关掉灯，房间里顿时陷入一片黑暗。他听着身边人的呼吸声，樱井离他这么近躺在床上还什么都不做的情况以前几乎没有发生过，松本只好背过身去不去看他，嘟囔了一句“睡吧”就索性闭上了眼睛，准备等人睡着之后再离开。  
一只手臂突然缠上他的腰，樱井把他一把拉进怀里，下巴蹭过他的颈窝有些痒，吹好的短发扫过他的脸颊，松本在樱井吐出的热气下不习惯地动了一下，想说点什么缓解两人现在过于亲密暧昧的焦灼气氛，“翔君……”  
“……嗯？”  
樱井似乎真的很累，老半天才迷迷糊糊地吐出一个音，他把脑袋埋在松本肩上贪婪地闻着他的体香，感觉自己下一刻就能睡着。  
“……我还没洗澡，也没换衣服。”好难受。  
“没关系，我不嫌弃。”  
“可是我嫌弃啊……”你看你都香香的。  
“嘘。”樱井按住他的唇，把他翻过来亲了一下，态度温柔地像哄小孩子，但也足够强硬，“睡觉。”  
许久松本才憋出一句话，他有点不好意思地，“那你明天要把刚才那张照片送我。”  
“……都给你，”樱井困得迷迷糊糊，“人都有了还要什么照片。”  
松本只觉得自己心跳得好像更厉害了。

……我已经没力气骂樱井翔了。  
松本润绝望地想着，希望一头栽倒在面前的会议桌上。他紧闭着眼努力无视自己下身传来的奇妙感觉，前方已经高高翘起，西裤虽然从外面看上去只是有点皱褶，但他能感觉到自己的内裤已经湿透了。  
前后一起——被他自己的体液、润滑剂和今早樱井射进去的精液弄得黏糊糊的，湿成一片，紧紧地贴在他的身上，不断分泌的腺液甚至流到了他的大腿根，让难受得不行的松本坐立难安。  
他看似正常地在工作开会，脊背难得地挺得笔直，不时换了个姿势往前靠，指尖微微颤抖。但谁也不知道此时的松本部长，下身早已红肿撑大的小穴里，被塞着一根不断温和震动着的黑色按摩棒。

时间推回五个小时之前。  
被闹钟吵醒的松本迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，他揉了揉脸想要去关掉床头柜的闹钟却捞了个空，眯着眼睛楞了半天才看清自己并不在熟悉的房间里。腰上压着樱井的手臂，他推开后耳边的Rolling days还在响着，松本顺着声音去摸，在对方的枕头下找到了樱井的手机。  
啊，在这。他划掉闹钟，屏保显示出来——背景是在他们的办公室，显然是隔着百叶窗拍的，房间里的办公桌上伏着一个人在睡午觉。好奇心冲淡了松本一贯的起床气，他还没来得及看那个人到底是谁，耳边就响起了樱井刚睡醒格外低沉的声线，微微沙哑但充满磁性，“润君在偷偷看什么呢。”  
“呀！”  
被抓包的松本瞬间将手机倒扣在床上，露出尴尬的笑容，充满讨好意味，“抱歉抱歉，我在关你的闹钟。”  
樱井紧盯着他抽过自己的手机，将他按在床上露出一个松本熟悉的笑容，语气欠揍极了，他凑过去跟松本接吻，压着人啃咬他的嘴唇，松本在他身下扭着腰想要挣开，还没刷牙的关系让他不肯乖乖松开牙齿让对方的舌头进来纠缠，樱井掐了一把他的腰，“真是不乖。老师很伤心哦。”  
“呜…”松本呜咽了一声，一大早就被人亲密接触让他感觉十分新奇，积极配合对方的恶趣味，“吉本老师呀？”  
“小慎连我都不记得了？”  
樱井两三下就把松本剥得干干净净，他从床头柜里拿过套子和润滑液，松本在心里感叹这人真是和自己太过契合，连突发的情趣都能如此贴合，昨天他来的时候还在想念那个鬼畜的家庭教师，今天的樱井翔就能够读心般地和他再一次玩师生的角色扮演。但是时间不恰当呀，松本没打算和他纠缠，今天是星期一两人都要上班，他还要赶回家换套衣服，“别闹了，你还得上班。”  
“不要。”  
男人一口拒绝，他扬了扬手机给他看时间，樱井一向早起，而现在才六点刚过，“时间很充足……九点上班我八点送你回去就好了。”  
松本叹了口气没再拒绝，双手环上对方的脖子让他和自己贴得更近，磨蹭着下体感受着精力旺盛的三十代早晨的正常生理现象，他也早有反应，嘴上不忘调戏对方占据主动，“这么饥渴呀吉本老师？就这么想占学生的便宜？”  
“啧。”  
低下头去舔舐啃咬松本的乳首，沾满润滑液的手指探向松本的后方揉着他绷紧的肌肉，在他挺翘的臀部流连忘返，动作熟练而色情，他一一舔过松本的胸口和小腹，留下亮晶晶的水痕，感受着身下人微微的震颤，“兴奋起来了呢。”  
“……太慢了。”松本突然把他推到一边，抓过润滑自己爬起来跑进卧室里的洗手间，他被樱井挑起了欲望也不愿再磨蹭，只想要一心追求一次美妙的晨间性爱，干脆自己清理扩张，“你等我一会，”他亲了亲樱井的嘴角，“老师这点时间还是忍得了的吧？”  
“……”  
樱井没做声，但松本能清楚地看到他的眸光逐渐深沉，他也从床上爬起来推开门，露出灿烂的笑容，“那小慎做给我看吧，老师在外面好无聊的。”

光是想到被樱井盯着自己扩张，解决了生理需求后松本就感到心痒难耐，他粗暴地往自己手上倒润滑液，蜷起长腿坐在马桶盖上露出自己的下体，他按了按穴口旁的软肉，努力让自己放松下来，发出低沉的轻喘，啊了一声就把一只手指缓缓地插了进去。  
紧致的穴道并不干涩，松本对这点并不特别感到意外，他瞟了一眼手插在口袋里强装镇定站在门旁的樱井翔，故意发出呻吟，喊着老师胡乱地在自己的穴内搅动。他在樱井的调教下早已清楚自己的身体，一旦被挑起浴火下面前前后后都有反应，虽然不情愿承认，但光是想象一会要被对方粗壮的肉棒狠狠地操弄，他很快就扩张到了两根手指，甚至感觉到了自己分泌的肠液越来越多，穴肉饥渴地收缩着想要更粗更硬的东西进来，黏腻的水声渐渐充满密闭的空间，松本发出越发甜腻的叫声，“啊、啊，老师……”  
“做得很好。”  
樱井不为所动，尽管松本清楚他早就硬到不行了，他媚眼如丝地看向家庭教师，大胆地放进了第三根手指，在流水的小穴里直直捅着，奶声奶气地对他撒娇，“老师都不来亲亲小慎……”  
他前面硬得生疼，未得到抚慰的阴茎抵着小腹高高翘起吐着水，松本不去理会而是用嘴含着另一只手的食指，模仿口交的动作舔舐着主动玩弄自己的舌头，口水顺着下巴流下显得格外色情。他伸长了脖子去向走来的樱井索吻，发出无意义的呢喃，用沾满唾液的手指去拉扯自己挺立的乳首，不时用掌根摩擦压揉，松本很清楚自己的敏感点，便模仿着樱井平时的动作自我抚慰着，“唔呃……”  
“真听话，”樱井揉了揉他的额发去舔他的耳尖，满意地看到松本白皙的脸蛋染上红晕，色情地舔弄着整个右耳，“手上的动作不要停，就像我平时教你的那样。”  
松本大口喘着气，他感觉自己已经被料理成可食用的状态，三根手指在已经柔软湿润的后穴自由进出，后面的小穴一张一合地渴求着樱井的肉棒，他难受地摆动着纤细的腰肢，掰开自己的臀瓣把吐着水的小穴露出给人检视，发出难耐的呻吟，“可以了……插进来、快！”  
樱井微笑着捏着松本的下巴和他舌吻，松本愉悦的表情并未逃过他的眼睛，他伸手插入松本扩张好的肉穴，轻车熟路地探向他内壁的凸起按压下去。光是用手指就让松本爽得不能自已，他不敢想象樱井真的进来之后自己会变成一副怎样的浪荡模样，被含住舌头只能呜呜地发出呻吟和呜咽声，在对方眼里像只可爱的小兽，樱井凑到他耳边，“你看你下面这张小嘴，正在紧紧地咬着我的手指呢……”  
“它也会、让老师的肉棒舒服的……”  
不管不顾地吐出浪话，松本主动抬起腰肢迎合樱井在他臀部的摩蹭，自己把抵在穴口的肉棒一点点吞了进去。对于过于粗壮的性器而言松本的扩张其实还是不大充分，被层层破开内壁的疼痛伴随着饱胀感，蹭过敏感点时他情不自禁地收缩了小穴，扭着腰让樱井插得更深，分泌出更多的蜜液方便肉棒的进出，“啊进来了……老师好大、好深……”  
“呼……”  
完全插进来之后两人同时发出一声满足的喟叹，松本缓了一下才开始扭腰示意樱井动一下，没想到那个人直接伸手揽住他的腰把他抱了起来。姿势的改变让他进得更深，松本吓得小声尖叫抱紧了他，樱井直接就这样把人抱进了房间，一路上轻轻重重的刺激让他软了腰任由对方动作，被轻柔地放到床上之后松本眼角泛红，狭长的桃花眼蒙上一层雾气，“啊、啊快操我……翔君……”  
“错了哦。”  
樱井压到他身上开始动作，他并未怎么使劲，只是不瘟不火地磨着松本的耐性，一下一下地温和抽插着，松本被他温柔的进出欺负得泪水涟涟，小穴里饥渴地流出蜜液打湿了两人连接的部分，他用手试图抚慰自己以加重刺激却被人打到一边压在床上，“啊对不、对不起……老师、我错了老师……求你用力一点…唔……”  
“真是不乖的孩子啊……”  
男人居高临下地看着他，露出了一个浅浅的笑容，“要好好惩罚一下哦。”

“啊……啊太深了、好舒服……啊呀……  
“……呜、好激烈……怎么这么、好硬好热……啊啊……  
“老师、好棒……小慎好喜欢老师呜、更多一点……  
“就是那里……啊啊啊！”

“今天也好好地被操射了呢，你真的太棒了。”  
一直咬着牙律动着下身的樱井感受着松本高潮时咬紧的小穴，再次加快了冲刺的速度。他被松本不知羞耻的浪话夹杂着水声和肉体的拍打声刺激得不断抽插，手紧紧扣着松本纤细的腰肢也不去疼爱对方的上身，只是一个劲地大力挺动，不时和他接着吻。最后他在松本紧缩的蜜穴里畅快地射精，松本呜咽了一声显然没想到他会中出——一会还要上班呢！嘴唇被含住他一腔抱怨无处发泄，松本不满地摆腰试图挣脱对方的禁锢，结果却被一个黑色的硬物抵住了嘴唇。  
“咦？”  
定睛一看之后松本赶紧闭上了嘴巴，樱井不知从哪里摸出来一根按摩棒，他温柔地拍了拍松本的脸，“张嘴，舔湿它。”  
才不要！  
“听话，不然就在你下面放一天哦。”樱井的语气虽然温柔，但那股吉本荒野特有的强硬却让松本从心底害怕了起来。他知道这个时候的樱井翔说到就一定能做到，加上他那点抖M的体质松本无力地发现自己居然可耻地兴奋了起来，他不情不愿地张开了嘴含住玩具，乖乖地伸出舌头仔细地把假阳器舔湿，然后樱井自己退了出来把那个粗大的按摩棒紧接着直直地插了进去。  
“啊！”  
松本呜咽出声，他从心底抗拒这种硅胶玩具，他又不是没有炮友，除了偶尔的情趣更多时候他更渴望被货真价实的肉棒填满——但他的身体却远比他的大脑诚实，按摩棒的插入堵住了樱井刚刚射入精液的流出，只有一点白浊被挤到了外面还被樱井塞了回去，他想骂那个人如此变态的行径，却只听到樱井说：“已经很柔软了呢，这么粗的按摩棒也能很好地吞进去了呢……看在小慎乖乖张嘴的份上，这次的惩罚就减半吧。”  
“……呜呜？”  
樱井温和地笑着注视着他的眼睛，松本却从那里看到了独属金发的翔君那时候的锐利光芒，“乖乖地含一上午就好，中午午休的时候我会来找你的。  
“当然，不可以把我的东西漏出来哦。”男人把他拉起来，按摩棒一时进得更深，只露出一只把手在外，樱井掏出开关按下中档，按摩棒立刻缓缓震动了起来，不轻不重地刚好压住松本的情欲，他难耐地扭了扭腰，对上樱井眼睛都时候他恍惚看到了那个“可怕”的无表情樱井翔，最后咽了口唾沫艰难地点了点头。  
“不错嘛。”  
看到樱井愉快地眯着眼笑，松本突然就开始提前想念起那个他从没见过的金发小太阳了。

呜。好想拿出来……怎么还在开会啊真是没完没了！！  
松本在喉咙里发出一声短促的呜咽，他一早上就被人拖着做了一次，本就浑身酸痛得厉害，现在他的大腿根不断打颤，后穴里被塞入的物件在樱井的遥控下不时改变力度地震动着，偶尔还因为姿势的改变而戳到不同位置，一直未停歇地折磨着他娇嫩的穴肉。已经能够想像自己的下身会是一副怎样糟糕的模样了，松本绝望地想，不知道是第多少次看表，指针刚过11，少说还有一个小时要等待樱井的宽恕。  
其实换做别人这么对他，松本润早就气到把按摩棒直接甩人脸上说拜拜了，但是樱井——那个会温柔对他、希望和他同居、送他礼物、陪他过生日还愿意将自己叛逆的过去同他分享的人，不是别人只是樱井翔……松本还是不舍得分开的。  
也许他们已经不适合做炮友了。  
松本不知道樱井的所作所为到底是出于礼貌温柔待人的中央空调还是这世间独他一份的温柔，毕竟他对每个人都那么好，如新闻主播般可望而不可及，看似报道身边的家长里短亦或是心怀天下忧国忧民，但那终究不过是他的工作罢了。  
而且最重要的是——樱井从来没有说过爱他。  
喜欢可以是情话，但是爱绝对不是。  
这可能是在钻牛角尖了，松本想，他愿意配合樱井所有的玩法会在意对方的心情甚至会一个电话就能把他叫来……大概都是出于樱井所缺乏表现的那些。

他咽下满嘴苦涩，想要调整一下心情翻看一下文件，刚动了一下就僵在原地。桌上的手机指示灯闪了一下，有条短信进来，松本冷着脸装作好好听讲，悄悄拿起手机解锁，发现是樱井发来的。樱井就坐在离他不远的位置，松本悄悄瞄了他一眼，发现对方仍是一副认真开会的精英模样。  
「还有一个小时哦，润君要好好忍住哦。辛苦你了。」  
……是润吗。  
虽然重点不对，松本摸着下巴想，这世上除了家人大概就没有人叫他润了吧——他对所有人说，没有人能叫我润，请喊姓氏或者是松润。  
但是这句话，他怎么也无法对樱井说出口。  
你是独一无二的，他在心里对短信回复，可我不是。

妈的。松本在11点30的时候坐立难安，他强迫自己看了几篇文件好好听会议，为了缓解脸上的热度喝了好几杯水，上司没完没了地讲，中途还几次点名让松本提出想法。他感受到逐渐涌上的尿意，听着樱井的发言，心思渐渐向其他地方跑去。松本当然清楚解决方法很简单，但是他后穴里还塞着一根按摩棒——不是跳蛋，是站起来可能戳到前列腺让他在所有人面前直接高潮的玩具。  
不会在午休之前我就先失禁了吧……他痛苦地想，额角的青筋暴起，他忍得太过难受，想着不再管樱井12点一到一开完会就去厕所把东西拿出来解决三急问题，他在会议桌下高潮了两次，脸上是不正常的潮红，因为坐姿还能稍微掩饰一下，但站起来他可能就直接腿一软就跪地上了。  
我恨死他了。松本在心里痛骂，别说是一个星期了，樱井翔下个月都别想碰老子！他垂下了头，紧紧咬着下唇抑制住眼里快要滴落的眼泪。

当今天格外啰嗦的上司终于放过他们宣布散会的时候，松本静静地坐在原地假装整理文件——这绝对是他有史以来开过的最痛苦的销售会议——他看着身边人纷纷走光，只剩下自己的时候松本撑着椅背站起来，磨磨蹭蹭地往厕所挪动。他刚走到门口腿一软就差点倒在地上，但及时被人揽住了腰。突然折返回来的樱井架着他走出会议室，两人因为姿势原因贴得很近，松本连忙直起身子想要分开一点，他警告说，“这还是公司呢！”  
“没关系，他们都走了。”樱井贴着他的耳朵悄声细语，字字吐息把松本的耳尖打得通红，“被发现也无所谓啊。”  
“才不是无所谓！”你快放我去厕所！！  
害羞的人连连嘴硬，他强行把自己从樱井怀里挖出来，樱井却紧贴着他不让离开，“你知道刚才开会的时候你有多迷人么……憋得满脸通红大家都在偷偷看你，被玩具操就那么爽么？”  
“不是……我没有……”  
他快哭了，不愿意说出自己诉求的结果是换来樱井越发过分的欺负，那个人把手伸进口袋里调挡，松本蹭得一下就老实了，“别、别闹了！”  
抗拒的话语只是被当作调情，樱井拉着他走进最近的卫生间，落了锁之后把人按在洗手台上亲吻，松本呜呜叫着想要挣脱他无果，樱井在他旁边解开腰带，亲了亲他的脸颊安慰，“抱歉，我实在忍不住了。”  
“你、你等一下！”  
松本想让他出去自己先解决一下，对方显然没明白他的意思，手里按着遥控一边扯他的裤子，暴露在公共场合的恐惧让松本浑身颤抖，他不敢想象等下樱井真的插进来会怎样……  
不行，绝对不行！在情人面前失禁这种事……  
虽然前面饱胀得快到极限，但樱井的撩拨依然让他被玩具不断侵犯的后穴起了反应。湿透的内裤被脱下后樱井凑到他身下仔细查看他穴口的情况，心疼地伸手摸了摸被玩弄到红肿的穴肉，他亲吻着松本冒出一层细汗的额头，缓缓地把按摩棒抽了出来，翻出鲜红的内壁，仍是不满足的小穴饥渴地夹着玩具往外吐水，夹杂着早上中出的白浊，他笑着看了松本一眼：“你这里还真是淫荡啊……都这样了还咬着玩具紧紧不放呢，就这么喜欢啊？”  
“呜……”  
松本不知何时哭了出来，他死死地咬着下唇不让自己的哭腔泄露出来，丰厚的嘴唇都被他咬出了血，一边还要抑制着前段排泄的冲动，樱井低沉而磁性的声音在他耳边炸开，他只觉得天旋地转眼前发黑，在被滚烫的肉棒入侵的时候尖叫着达到了高潮。  
但不止是精液……樱井倒抽了一口凉气，看着松本翘起的阴茎吐出黄白相间的液体，他被操得精尿横流，眼前一片白光久久不散。过了许久才明白过来的男人没有任何介怀地把松本拉到怀里，下身还紧紧相连，他温柔至极地不停安慰着已经哭出声扭动着想要逃开的人，松本哭喊着好脏好脏你别碰我，整个人都没了生气的力气——他从来没被操尿过，要知道他本身就有洁癖，每次一定会好好处理过才做爱。他的哭声断断续续，“对不起……翔桑、对不起……我……”  
“没事……真的，”樱井强硬地让他抬起头直视自己的眼睛，用的是最温柔的语气，“我喜欢润的全部，所以真的没关系的。”  
他把自己抽出来，安慰性地不停亲吻着松本的全身，对方哭得上气不接下气但总算是没之前那般绝望了，樱井温柔地把人双腿拉开说着不做了不做了，“我帮你清理一下，乖，不然会生病的。”  
“嗯……”  
松本打着哭嗝把自己交给对方清理，樱井温柔地把他的小穴拉开，伸手指进去搅动，不带任何情爱色彩但他还是难免起了反应，强忍着冲动帮他把黏黏糊糊的东西弄了出来。  
“翔桑……”  
被照顾妥当的小猫摸着樱井的头发，有一搭没一搭地玩着对方的耳朵，樱井嗯了一声手上的动作没停，松本迷迷糊糊地喊着他的名字，“翔桑……翔忍得很辛苦吧……”  
“……怎么了？”  
樱井口干舌燥地看着面前眉眼明艳面色潮红的人弯下腰把脸贴在自己胯间，刚才情况太紧急他脸连裤子都没来得及拉起来，松本这下直接开始舔弄着他还硬着的肉棒，嗯嗯啊啊地吞吐着，嘴角粘着腺液弄脏了小脸，含含糊糊地问他，“翔桑、舒服吗……”  
“……”  
这也太……太诱人了。  
刚才还在会议室保持着一如既往的高冷的高岭之花现在正伏在他的腿间认真地吞吐着他的欲望，积极为他服务——明明是自己先欺负人家的，松本却还在考虑自己的感受……  
在樱井的默许下松本舔弄地更加带劲，他拿舌头缠上肉棒大力吸吮，嘴里被塞得满满当当，不时还忍着恶心为他做个深喉，在感受到樱井愈发跳动的勃起，然后用牙齿狠狠地碰了一下他饱胀的顶端。  
樱井在突如其来的刺激下惊得射精，他想要从松本口中抽出但对方含着他不放，努力地吞吐下大股的精液，末了才舔舔嘴角露出一个恶作剧得逞的笑容：“翔桑这么快就射啦。”  
我错了，这家伙根本不是什么小天使，樱井想着，我都能看到他恶魔的小翅膀了。  
松本一把把他推开，还软着身子就跳下台子，被樱井搭了下手之后松本对他做作地抛了个wink，扭着腰穿上裤子说出了更加恶魔的话语，“这下是我的惩罚呢——从今天起半个月不准碰我，不然就别想再继续了。”  
樱井可怜巴巴地看着他：“润……”  
“哼。”松本瞪了他一眼，半晌声音越来越小，自顾自地走出厕所，“……下次给你拍视频可以了吧。”  
樱井翔看着他离去的背影，比以往更扭曲而脚步虚浮，拿出手机看了眼时间。

还未熄灭的屏保里，松本趴在桌上睡得正香。

27单方和“真爱”分手&28事后早晨一起睡过头（S's ver.）  
松本润最近在躲他。  
在茶水间第三次堵人失败，低落地回到办公室的樱井翔不知道多少次这样想着。松本一看到他就从另一个门溜了，吓得像只受惊的兔子跑得比谁都快，樱井叹了口气解锁手机准备转战LINE。他不怎么怀疑松本会红杏出墙——真这样他也没办法锁着人家不放——但是那个人最近连碰上他都绕着走、被迫同时出席会议的时候两人之间距离已经不止一个透明人了，更别提对视说话的行为，真的让樱井开始隐隐担忧了起来。  
他在害怕些什么？  
樱井摸着下巴思忖着，他看了眼窗户上自己的倒影，最近的旺季他忙前忙后都瘦出了尖下巴，看着松本跟自己一样眼底的青黑和眼里的血丝完全遮挡不住，心疼地想让对方多做休息就的确没找松本上床，再加上对方之间执意禁欲的那段时间，算下来都有近一个月了。  
……好想他，都好久连个抱抱都没有了。  
说起来松本刻意的疏远是在他们那次玩过了之后——好吧把人弄成那样是自己不对，但是松本虽然害羞和恼怒得不行他也能看出对方其实也乐在其中——樱井苦恼地回忆自己到底哪里又惹他生气了，半天也没想出个所以然来，只好选择直球给人发了消息：  
「明天晚上可以吗？」  
他语焉不详，但松本肯定能理解他的意思：松本平时在这些小事上过于讲究，不愿意表露得太明显好让人抓到把柄，樱井也就顺着他像地下情人约会一样跟人相处。不一会樱井就看到已读的标志，可等了一会也没接到回复就去工作了，潜意识里还在担心对方近来不对劲的状况。  
等到樱井终于结束了之后已经接近下班时间，忙过了之前那一阵之后部门里大部分人都有点懈怠了下来，不说今天连周末还没到，他也知道外面的同事估计都在收尾期间摸鱼打诨。樱井其实也不愿多加干涉，只是松本对待工作过于严谨和克己的态度让他肯定认真处理一切工作，让他不禁有点担心对方会不会身体掐不住因为熬过头而大病一场，就拿起准备给人过目的合作项目走向了松本的办公室。  
“樱井桑亲自过来给松本桑送文件吗？”  
一出门就被他手下新来的小姑娘拦下，过于活泼的性格让她经常没大没小地出言不逊，樱井倒是没其他那些老古董那般反感年轻人，毕竟松本也是个完全不在意周遭出口狠毒的小恶魔，他点了点头露出点温和的笑意应道，“是啊，这点小事就不麻烦你们了。”  
小姑娘眨了眨眼睛，凑过来压低了声音装出一副严肃的样子，樱井隐隐约约地想起这个名叫藤井的女下属曾被松本归进“樱井only”里；他还记得那个人当时撇了撇嘴嘟囔着现在的小姑娘怎么都喜欢你这样人模狗样的精英，揉了把对方毛绒绒的脑袋没吐槽对方不也是走在路上都会被星探拦下来问要不要出道的颜，然后就是宠溺地抱住人过于纤瘦柔软的腰肢开始动手动脚……他摇了摇头把出现时间不恰当的幻想收回去，只听年轻女孩小心翼翼地说：“诶樱井桑还是不要亲自去了吧，你看松本桑都在私下那样说你了……”  
“是吗……？”  
樱井脸上的笑意不变，故作严肃地提醒对方不要随意八卦上司，也没去问看起来非常期待的小姑娘松本到底是怎么说的，他知道那个人喝醉了之后什么都能说出口，但也没办法也没立场去阻拦，“没关系，我会和你们松本桑好好交流一下感情的。”  
他敲了敲门，报了自己的名字之后松本的办公室里传来一阵鸡飞狗跳的响动，然后是一声刷地关掉百叶窗的声音——真不愧是有着一颗美国心的MJ——才响起对方故作平静的声音，“请进。”  
“打扰了。”  
樱井最后给了身后还在眼巴巴看着他的小姑娘一个眼色让她不要担心，就进了办公室随手关上了门。松本靠在办公桌前抱胸冷着脸看他，樱井依然挂着主播般温和的笑意走过去公事公办地解释了来意，在对方架着黑框眼镜认真地阅读条款的时候才开始大肆近距离打量着许久不见的人。松本看起来真的被之前那段忙乱搞得整个人都十分虚弱，比以往更瘦更苍白，连原本贴身的西装都显得有些空空荡荡，脸小了一圈一副随时都会倒下摇摇欲坠的模样。  
松本确认无误之后签了字，樱井道了声谢之后就收好东西准备离开，手刚碰到门把的时候对方突然开口了，平淡的声音中似乎还有点软糯，“……你就这么走了？”  
心下一喜的樱井翔不慌不忙地回头看他，装出一副普通同事的样子回答：“松本桑还有什么事吗？”  
“你就……你就只是来给我这个的？”  
犹豫了半天松本终于憋出来一句话，他跺了下右脚飞快地瞟了他一眼，樱井怀疑自己甚至看到了些娇羞的神色，小猫不满地嘟起嘴瞪他，“你没什么想说的？”  
樱井乐得逗他，之前心下那点委屈被松本的反应一扫而空，他转过身落了锁，笑着向他走过去，“怎么了，想再玩一次办公室play？”  
“你觉得我眼里就只有做爱？！”  
被樱井轻浮的态度惹怒的小猫瞪大了眼睛吼他，漂亮的桃花眼生气的时候樱井只觉得格外好看，松本见他一副厚脸皮的样子也懒得再理他，他转过身背对着樱井，哼了一声，“算了，你走吧我还要加班。”  
“好吧——”樱井拖长了尾音，调笑着去碰他的后颈，松本微微弹了一下没其他太大的反应，他心里越加喜悦就顺着帮他按摩起紧绷的肩部，边动作边凑在他耳边说，“那你先告诉我，为什么刚才的消息已读不回？”  
本来挺享受的人听了他的话僵了一瞬，然后撇了撇嘴，不去看樱井的眼睛只是一副满不在乎地回答，“我乐意。”  
樱井也不恼，手上微微用了力按他，接着问：“那你为什么明明天天躲我还在办公室偷看我？”  
“我……我才没有！”  
松本跳起来想要推开他却被樱井借机抓住了手腕，他把人按在椅子上一手撑着把手，身子贴上去几乎快碰到松本的鼻尖，语气低沉而暧昧不清，“撒谎。”  
“……对不起。”太近了……  
“松本桑不解释一下？”你别扭的样子真可爱。  
“我就……你怎么不解释一下为什么跟女同事聊那么开心？”松本被他说得起了无名火，他看着樱井翔向他的办公室走过来却被半路拦截，都说过了那姑娘喜欢他还完全没有半点自觉，“还是女人好吧，真可惜我没她那么可爱。”  
樱井突然笑出来，他笑得前仰后合快抓不住松本，对方想要借这个机会逃开却被人一把抓住，这次他直接亲了上来，熟练地撬开松本紧闭的唇齿，毫不留情地侵犯对方的口腔，一番扫荡之后还半天啃咬着松本的下唇不放，一直亲到两人都有些气喘吁吁才放手。  
“你好甜。”  
他在松本红透了的耳朵旁低声说道，有点微喘地轻轻舔着那人的脸颊，松本红着脸推他，力度小得像是情趣。小猫鼓起脸想要躲开樱井的骚扰，舒服地哼了几声，“……不要故意回避问题。”  
“不是故意，”笑眯了眼的人追着他的唇不断亲吻，还是分开太久了，他几乎要忘记松本身体的触感和温度，现在的触碰太过浅尝辄止，只让他不断沉沦想要更多，还不够……樱井想着还是先安抚好松本为上，“你太可爱了……我真想现在在这里就办了你。”  
“……哼，是谁脑子里一天到晚都是性。”  
真的在故意回避重点的人对上樱井的眼睛，看到了对方眼里和自己相同的诉求，他叹了口气抱住对方的脖子，再次送上自己的嘴唇，丰厚的唇间泻出一点甜腻的呻吟，毫不掩饰地传达出主人汹涌的情欲，“我好想你……好久没做了……”  
“嗯，”樱井加深了这个吻，他含住松本的唇，还不忘刚才的问题，“你要好好地告诉我为什么不理我哦……还有只读不回的问题。”他泄愤似地轻轻咬了一口松本的舌尖，疼得对方缩起来蜷在他怀里，樱井玩着他重新长长的黑发，柔顺的质感让他欲罢不能，间隙里补充了一句，“用身体也行。”  
松本笑着骂他，剩下的话语被吞下消失在唇间化作呻吟，“你真是越来越变态了，翔桑……”  
而就在他已经脱下松本的裤子，抓住了对方白皙纤细的脚踝分开双腿的时候，门外突然响起了敲门声。  
“操！”  
松本被吓得小声爆粗口，他挣开樱井的手把人推到一边猴急地穿上裤子，半天却没法把自己腿间那个已经半勃的物件塞进合体的西裤里，只好坐在椅子里示意樱井快站好，“快装作在工作。”  
被突然打断也明显不悦的男人走到门前，他看了眼自己鼓鼓囊囊的下身对面色潮红的松本露出一个苦笑，悄悄对他做口型，“我还硬着呢……就这么开门？”  
“……”松本默然，他咳了两声只好开口说话，“是谁？”  
门外的人被他的语气吓得沉默了半晌，“我是藤井……那个，是给松本桑送文件来的。”  
松本心下了然，樱井在他办公室待得太久小姑娘肯定得着急，狠狠地瞪了门前弯着身子的男人一眼，无声地做嘴型，“看你干的好事！”招蜂引蝶都搞到自己头上来了，他恶狠狠地想着，你信不信我现在就叫出来让你樱井翔再也保持不了什么黄金单身alpha的形象！  
“抱歉抱歉。”樱井双手合十，他看到松本的表情就在心里暗喊不好，“你说点什么赶紧把她打发走啊……”  
他再忍下去就要受不了了，要是松本再不过来樱井想自己就要隔着门板就地操他——那个女同事听没听到都无所谓。  
“现在有点不方便。”  
松本强装镇定，他抬高了声音，却只听到对方不依不饶地敲门，“樱井桑也在吧？松本桑我只是来送个文件！”  
这姑娘到底是有多喜欢樱井翔啊……松本叹了口气，他无助地看了樱井一眼，对方突然就像是下定了什么决心一般，草草在纸上写了几个字，给他使了个眼色就拉开了百叶窗，露出一双眼睛然后举起了那张纸。  
松本隔着门板都能听见女生的抽气声，她对着樱井大喊了一声“对不起打扰了”之后就跑走快，甚至还传来大声的抽泣。还懵着的松本莫名奇妙地看了他一眼，问道：“你写了什么？”  
“你看了别生气，我之后会跟她解释的。”那人像是在担心什么，自言自语着，“我刚才真是急傻了才……”  
松本咬着下唇压下心里的不安，走到樱井身边一把抓过那张纸条，然后就直直地僵在了原地，缓了好一会才颤颤巍巍地伸出一根手指指着他控诉，声音直打颤，“你他妈真是……我……”  
“对不起真的……我错了润我会好好解释的……”那张A5大小的纸条上只有一句话，写着大大的「我在跟松本桑谈恋爱，抱歉」，樱井捂住脸不停道歉说我错了放过我，“对不起润你想怎么骂我怎么骂吧……我真是……你不要生气了……”  
松本沉默了很久，樱井想着自己都快软了他还是没说话，他可怜巴巴地看着松本黑得恐怖的脸色，绝望地想要自尽地想怎么就一激动把心里话说出来了，松本那边还八字没一撇呢自己就提前把事情捅出去了，“润你说点什么吧求你了……”  
“……那你是怎么想的？写这种东西给同事看？”对方没头没脑地憋出来这么一句，不去看樱井的眼睛，“解释一下樱井翔。”  
“我……”  
他难得地吃了好几次螺丝话都说不出来，松本看了他一眼什么也没说就准备离开，眼底一片深沉的黑，刚留下一句“算了”就被突然冲过来的人拦下了，“等一下！听我说松润！”  
“…嗯。”  
“我……我一直都很喜欢松本桑。”话一出口就收不回来了，樱井干脆一口气快速告白，“我知道作为炮友这完全是非分之想，真的很抱歉但是我真的很喜欢你！不应该说……我爱你，润，我真的……  
“你愿意死后葬进我家的坟墓吗？”  
松本突然打了他一巴掌，然后直接亲了上去。  
他睁大了眼睛完全傻站在那里，觉得自己这辈子就没这么狼狈过。脸上火辣辣的，但内心极致的快乐从头到脚充满全身，让樱井整个人都飘飘欲仙任由松本动作，不敢加以任何反应。松本细细密密地吻他，轻柔得仿佛天使般不带任何情欲，他这个时候才明白对方一直和他一样抱有过界的情感，“润……”  
“润什么润，还不过来亲我你是傻了吗？”

“糟了，刚才拖了太久我都软了……”  
樱井傻笑着把人紧紧抱在怀里，说开了心意之后他反反复复确认对方的确也是喜欢自己的，也没有错过松本小声嘀咕的那句“总算不是单向了”，心里极度的喜悦泡泡般地漫出来，仿佛是戳一戳就会破灭的幻觉，他第五次贴着去蹭松本的脸，浓浓的爱意在眼里弥散开，“润真的喜欢我？”  
“都说了那么多次你是真的傻了吧！”  
“那你刚才还打我……”  
“我不是还亲你了吗！”  
“润肯定是骗我的……呜呜……”  
“我他妈……”满脸通红的人第五次想把自己从樱井怀里挖出来未果，他在那人怀里扭着腰挣扎着，樱井只觉得自己在松本奶气的撒娇声里逐渐起了反应，胯下硬得生疼，听着怀里人嘟着嘴喊着，“你别抱了……我好热……”  
“那你先说为什么打我。”  
松本卡壳半天最后才自暴自弃地老实交代，“我……你、谁叫你这么晚才说嘛！”  
“那你之前跟同事说我什么呢，嗯？”  
“我不是……我就骂你了一下，没别的。”  
“骂我迟钝？”  
“……嗯。”得亏你还自己知道。  
“那……之前不理我也是因为喜欢我？”  
“才不是！”松本被他逗得发昏，真想两眼一闭好逃过樱井过于兴奋的问话，“你别问了我都说了喜欢你啊……”  
“不行，润的所有小心思我都想知道。你为什么只读不回LINE？”  
“我……我吊着你可以吧！？”  
最后他干脆一口气全坦白了，被折磨得眼角泛红都快哭出来，“之前发现喜欢你之后……我就、就想躲着你嘛。”  
樱井失笑，把脑袋埋在人的颈窝蹭得松本痒到笑出声，他弹了下对方的脑门，“你就没想问问我是怎么想的？”光自己折磨自己去了吧，他想，怎么平时一那么精明的人发现自己恋爱了就傻成这样，“你也太对自己没信心了吧，你可是松本润啊。”  
“中央空调给我闭嘴！”

“宝贝你快别扭了……”  
松本在他怀里待久了也不知道是受了什么刺激，开始对他又亲又抱，埋着小脑袋在人身上蹭来蹭去，纤细修长的手指在樱井身上四处游走点火，亲了亲他的鬓角露出餍足的微笑，“我好喜欢翔君夏日限定的剃鬓角哦。”  
樱井被那人的动作搞得眼睛都红了，忍得青筋暴起，这时松本的唇磨蹭到他的脖子上轻轻张嘴咬了一口，他伸手掐了一把松本动个不停的细腰，对方啊了一声就老实下来，“你再动我真的要忍不住了……哪有刚确定关系就上床的？”  
“我都这样了你还能忍……”气得鼓起嘴的包子干脆含住他的唇瓣，伸出舌头把对方心形的嘴唇舔了个遍，挑逗而魅惑地看着他，手里还不安分地去摸樱井的下身，“不是说禁欲了一个月吗？表白之后你就不行了？”  
“……我行不行你今天就看着吧。”  
脸色瞬间黑了好几个程度，樱井再次抬眼的时候松本明白对方已经打开了奇妙的开关，他无意识地咽了口唾沫，然后笑晏如花地把自己送上去，“回家再做吧，我可不想再次被打断。”  
“好，”樱井像是松了口气，在这里他可没法预料自己会把松本折腾成什么样子，但对那人刚才的挑衅他还是牢记在心准备给不听话的小猫一点颜色瞧瞧，“明天你看你还能不能起床。”

“快给我……我好想要，翔桑……”  
开车的时候樱井比上一次还火急火燎，十分钟的路程被他飚到一半，原因都在于松本润在他旁边不停地刻意撩拨他——如果说上次紧急的性事是松本单方面的煎熬被按摩棒操到高潮，这次就是他主动地躺在后座为自己扩张。松本呢喃着他的名字手指在穴里捅来捅去，淫糜的水声混着他细声细气的呻吟让樱井脸上越来越烫，他喊着“翔桑把你的车座弄脏了……”“我已经湿透了……啊求你快点操我……”“好想吃翔君的肉棒”，完全抛弃了平时那副或高冷或傲娇的模样，彻彻底底进化成了一只榨人精液的妖精。  
樱井踩下刹车的时候长吁了一口气，他几乎硬到麻木，打开后座的门把人抱出来，松本缠着他的脖子和他接吻，他早已脱了裤子把自己的下身玩得黏腻不已，樱井一摸就是满手的淫液，他笑着刮了刮他的鼻子，调笑着问他，“你就这么饥渴？平时是不是看到我后面就湿了？”  
“唔…”松本被他含着舌头只能发出奇怪的声音，他扭着腰摩擦着樱井的胯部想要消解一下自己后穴的空虚，内壁痒得像是千百只蚂蚁啃咬，不断流出黏腻的蜜液打湿了樱井放在他臀部的手指，“对呀、看到翔桑后面就开始痒了……小穴已经会流水了……”  
“今天也太坦诚了一点吧，”樱井叹息着飞速将人转移到卧室，温柔的动作在松本眼里只是更多的煎熬，他想要被那人狠狠地贯穿、被粗暴地对待以得到救赎，扔开樱井拿来的避孕套后樱井压低了嗓音，“要好好地奖励你哦。”  
松本在他身下不安地扭动，不停喊着他的名字试图让自己占据主动，把樱井扯到自己身下压在人身上，掰开白皙圆润的臀瓣将发痒流水的小穴露出给男人看，撒着娇，“我想在上面……好嘛。”  
“好，”那人将自己硬挺的肉棒抵住松本的臀部，大力地揉搓着他柔软的臀瓣将它们拉扯成各种各样的形状换来松本更加浪荡的呻吟，“今天要什么姿势都试一次，润君不要偷跑哦。”  
松本急切地扒下樱井的裤子，趴下身去用牙咬住内裤边往下扯，对方滚烫的欲望弹跳出来打在他的脸上，前段吐出的腺液黏糊糊地弄脏了小脸，他大口吞着唾沫嘀咕着“好大”，让樱井瞬间又饱胀了几分。  
“不大怎么能满足淫荡的润君呢……”樱井笑着把自己的肉棒凑到对方嘴边，示意对方含进去，脱去松本的衣服后大手按揉着他胸前挺起的肉粒，疼爱着乳首一直到鲜艳的红色让松本的呻吟已经有了哭腔，“这里都是粉色的呢……真可爱。”  
“呜别说了……”  
松本嘴里吞吐着肉棒扭着身子将自己送到人嘴边，后者从他紧致的小腹往下舔弄，玩着他的肚脐和敏感的腰身让他浑身震颤，“润不是对自己没信心嘛……今天就让你知道你自己说有多迷人，见到你的第一眼就把我的魂都勾去了的妖精。”  
“‘You are my soul’这样嘛……”  
我今天可能要过劳死在床上了。  
樱井这样想着，绝望地发现自己已经过度地兴奋了，火热的口腔爽得他腰紧，“我好爱你，”他不断重复告白的话语，今天两人的相处比以往的总和还要坦诚，“润……我怎么没有早点告诉你……”  
“唔、我也爱你……”  
松本在一次深喉后吐出了樱井粗大的肉棒，回应着对方“不吃了？”的时候他舔着干涩的唇，像只小奶猫一样舔弄着龟头，哭喊着：“下面想吃、翔桑的大肉棒……小穴好痒好难受……”  
“真是只饥渴的小淫猫呢。”  
恶趣味的男人缓慢但强硬地抱上松本的腰自下而上地插入，湿软的肉穴包裹着他火热的欲望，小穴一张一合地收缩着渴望更粗暴的对待，穴口被完全撑开挤出淫液滴到两人的交合处反射着光显出一片淫糜之感。  
“好好看看你的骚穴是怎么吞进我的肉棒的……”他压着松本的脖子让他去看两人相连的下身，任由对方羞红了脸，“润知道吗，你这里真的特别棒，”樱井摸着他的脸、亲吻他夹在两人腹间未得到抚慰的肉棒，那里可怜地吐着水，“明明都操过那么多次了，你却总是这么紧……我怎么可能放过你去找女人呢，明明是润自己夹得我不愿意我离开呢。”  
被完全插入之后，终于得到了救赎的人快乐地摇摆着腰肢迎合着樱井的动作，樱井让他抓住自己的肩，温柔地拭去松本眼角溢出的生理泪水，“要动了哦。”  
“呼、好激烈……  
“太深了……啊顶到肚子了……  
“慢一点翔桑……不要！啊呀、好舒服……”  
樱井顶着他不断挺动着下身，两人交合处击打出一片白沫，松本被操得蜷起脚尖大声呻吟胡言乱语，小腿绷直哭喊着樱井的名字。这个姿势让樱井进得极深，松本几乎不敢想象他已经顶到了什么位置，硬邦邦的肉棒直直地戳弄着他小穴最深处的软肉，整根抽出之后樱井又掐着他的腰肢重重坐下，他很快就无力地哭着求饶，过度的快感让他神志不清，手腕被抓住无从抚慰自己随动作甩动的欲望，“求你、慢一点……放过我呜……”  
“……不行，是润君自己说任我处置的。”樱井喘着粗气，身下的动作没有一丝停顿，他恶意地磨着内壁最深处的敏感点，不时蹭过另外的凸起，保持着节奏让松本在高潮边缘哀叫连连，不多时松本就尖叫着前后都达到了高潮，后穴大力地吸吮着樱井的肉棒想要榨出精液。  
他眼前一片白光炸开，只是第一次就被操成这幅模样，松本爽得几乎吞咽不下自己嘴角流出的涎液，樱井在他体内没有多加逗留直接抽了出来抵在他的嘴边：“翔君的精液，小润要好好吃下去呢。”  
说罢他撸动了几下自己早就饱胀到极限的阴茎，白浊在松本张开的小嘴里炸开，腥臭的肉棒和咸腻的精液让松本大脑发昏被搅得一塌糊涂，他将溢出的大股精液完全吞下，舔了舔嘴唇眯着眼睛渴求更多：“小润还想要……下面也想被翔君中出！”  
松本主动去舔弄樱井半软的阴茎，只是一次对两人来说完全不够，他像只妖精一心只想把人拖在床上大战三百回合，“想要嘛、翔君快给我！”

接下来的时间松本的记忆已经是完全混沌的了，他只记得自己来来回回被精力旺盛地出奇的樱井翔翻来覆去地折磨，在卧室的每个角落都留下了欢爱的痕迹，在落地窗前被操到高潮、洗手台前被进入、衣柜和书柜前被操射喷出越发稀薄的精液，按在身下、顶在胯上亦或是抬起大腿侧入，直到最后被反反复复折磨敏感点，在早已麻木翻出艳红穴肉的肿胀后穴里射精，上上下下的小嘴被白浊一次次填满。为了不让松本射得太多，樱井绑着对方的阴茎让他最后空高潮了两三次，潮吹流出的无色蜜液打湿了他的下身，淫乱异常的人还自己抱着腿乞求樱井再给他更多，喊着我爱翔桑所以请随意使用和对待小润的身体，最后樱井怀疑他已经被操到失去神智，虽然他也是一直红着眼睛像嗑了药一般把人凶狠地折磨到凌晨。  
“我爱你……”  
松本做到最后已经忘记了一切，他脑子里只有面前还插在他的小穴里的人，呢喃着今天重复了不知道多少次的情话——樱井也喜欢他，这是多好的一件事啊——他这一个月都为自己的胡思乱想辗转反侧痛苦万分，自以为的单向恋爱让他下意识地逃避，卑微地渴求着樱井施舍来的温柔……但是已经够了，松本满足地想，现在我已经有了樱井翔，一个真正爱着他的人，不管两人到底怎么不合，也无关紧要。  
“润，你真的太好了……”樱井轻吻着他汗湿的额发，温柔地抚摸着松本的脸，撩起一缕黑发，“我也爱你……睡吧。”  
一番清理缠绵过后，靠在樱井胸口，松本的意识终于陷入了甜美的黑暗之中。

“呃……”  
揉着眼睛醒来的时候松本感觉自己浑身酸痛得像是被什么东西碾过一样，他半闭着眼睛心里吐槽那只该死的仓鼠也不怕精尽人亡，听到门外一阵叮叮当当的响动他不情不愿地睁开了眼，意识迷糊地爬下床往门外挪动，看到樱井从厨房出来的身影顿时吓得清醒了一半。  
“你你你你在干嘛！”  
他本就腰酸背痛，走起路来摇摇晃晃就差腿一软直接跪坐在地，樱井看到之后赶紧扔下锅铲跑过来扶他，松本喊着别别别你先关火，两人好一番折腾才闹下地，“樱井翔你做饭还是杀人呢？”  
“……润。”男人睁大了眼睛卖萌，看得松本心都化了，他撑着腰强行板起脸瞪他，完全没有自觉的始作俑者小跑过来把松本扶到椅子上，按着他的腰轻轻揉捏，“你怎么起来了……腰疼吧？”  
松本没好气地看了他一眼：“闭嘴，我浑身上下都疼……你就不会适可而止吗？”  
“是润昨天缠着我做的，醒了就不认账了？”樱井笑着逗他，“乖，下次不会做这么狠了……我真的太高兴了就没太注意你的感受抱歉。”  
“……没事，反正我也有爽的。”只是纵欲过度而已。  
“那……”樱井犹豫了片刻，“要搬过来一起住吗？”  
“你一个人不会把厨房炸了？”  
“所以润是同意了？”超高兴的仓鼠笑出了门牙。  
“…嗯。”  
“太好了，”樱井从后面抱住他，下巴压着松本的肩，硌得人难受地动了动但没推开他，“我会好好、单独地、疼爱松本桑的。”  
“……变态。”  
“顺带一提，今天我们本来是要上班的。”  
“？？？什么！几点了现在？！”  
“已经晚了……我帮你请假了。”  
“那你怎么还在这？！”松本被吓到崩溃，“不会吧这下大家都要知道了吧？！”  
“都说了我无所谓的，”樱井将他的脸掰过来和他接吻，把对方的抗议在这个早安吻中吞吃下肚，“让他们说去吧，我爱你就行了。”

“……那我给你做早餐吧。”

“樱井翔他妈是怎么回事？多大人了还能因为打架被抓起来？！”  
松本紧紧握着方向盘，心里恶狠狠地想着。他在心里都把那人骂了千百次，接到电话之后就急匆匆地往警局赶——他不就是加个班放樱井一个人去跟同事开庆祝会泡吧吗？平时那样温和得体的人居然有一天会跟人打架？这怕是醉成什么样子了才会……  
他着急的同时更多的是心疼，樱井看起来也是个不大会打架的样子，同事打给他的电话里语焉不详让松本心急如焚，压着最高限速还连闯了两个红灯就直接飞奔到了警局。  
“该死……”松本自言自语，他也没顾及自己的形象就迈开长腿走进警局，脸色黑得让来迎接他的同事都吓得不敢过来，他随便拉过一个人打探情况，“怎么回事？”  
“啊……”被松本的语气吓到，对方磕磕绊绊地开始解释，虽然表述前后颠倒松本也听明白了个大概，樱井跟某个醉酒的同事莫名其妙地就打了起来，下手意外地很重，酒吧里其他的顾客报了警之后他却完全没有道歉和解的意思，一行人就被押来了警局。松本语气冷淡地指示道，“带我过去吧，我去问问樱井翔。”  
“松本桑……”对方小小翼翼地拉住他的衣角，“樱井桑好像是……因为您才……”  
松本看了他一眼，桃花眼闪过一丝惊诧，他故作冷静，“你说什么？”  
“我也不大清楚……您还是亲自问问樱井桑吧。”

松本走进一个小房间，他也知道这种小事只要和解就没什么问题，只是同事口中樱井不合作的态度让他不禁担心起来。他隔着玻璃看到樱井翔坐在那里，表情是前所未有的冷淡和疏离：他眼底没有任何笑意，纯黑的眸子里如冰块般寒冷而锐利，蹙着眉头看着虚空里的一点，完完全全展现了之前他评价中的“很可怕”——但松本心里没有任何顾忌，他深呼吸了几次就推开门，直接喊了对方的名字：“翔桑？”  
他身后跟着的同事眼皮跳了跳不过松本完全没有理会，松本知道他俩的事在那天之后就再也不是个秘密，光是自己部门的应该都能察觉到他们在交往——之前的藤井自然没说出去，小姑娘每次遇到松本就急忙跑得远远的在墙角只露出一双亮晶晶的眼睛，给了松本一个意味深长的眼神就道了个歉走了——松本也就乐得不解释，反正他平时的形象在那里也没人敢来打听，他自顾自走到樱井面前，又喊了一次才让对方回过神来。  
“啊……”  
樱井看到他的瞬间就淡出一个笑容，冰山融化般温柔到让松本的心抽了抽，他恢复了平日那副温和的模样，伸手摸了摸松本的脸安慰似地问他，“你怎么来了？”  
“他们也不知道怎么处理就喊我来了……总之你先告诉我为什么打架。”  
为樱井瞬间的变脸震惊，松本沉默了片刻坐到他面前翘起腿，冷着脸继续发出质问，“还不愿意和解？闹到警局里你还不罢休？”  
“抱歉……但是我是不会后悔动手了的。”  
那人露出一个冰凉的微笑，松本看着他仿佛逆回二十代那副叛逆桀骜的模样在心里叹气，又不禁为他感到难言的喜悦，试图安抚对方，“为什么？”  
樱井的鼻子动了动，保持之前那副冷淡的表情，“没什么好说的，大不了就是交罚款。”  
“……樱井翔！”  
松本被他不合作的态度搞得不耐烦起来，他觉得对方难得的不可理喻，都是同事能起什么大的冲突，“那你想干什么啊！”  
樱井哼了一声就不再说话，“让他跟你道歉。”  
楞了一下，松本瞪大了眼睛惊讶万分，“关我什么事？”莫非……他不安地想，还真是为了我？  
男人一副不想多加解释的样子，松本只好揉了把他本就凌乱的额发，仔细地站到樱井面前端详着，确认对方没受伤才换了个话题，“你没事吧？把对方打成什么样了？”  
“根本没什么大碍。”那人语气冷淡，只在面对松本的时候稍稍柔和下来，“我还没怎么动真格就被人拦下了，不经打就别出来惹事生非。”  
“……知道你厉害，”他大概清楚樱井年轻时候那个叛逆的不良优等生性格，夸也不是骂也不是，只好放软了声音，“你至少告诉我为什么吧？求你了翔桑。”  
樱井叹了口气，他握住松本的手，“你别为这种事求我。那个混蛋喝醉了开始挑衅我……就这。”  
“就这？”松本挑眉，显然并不相信他的一面之词，他认识的樱井翔可不是这么冲动的人，“你不说我去问同事了啊。”  
见樱井撇开视线不去看他，松本索性站起来出去找人，看到藤井探头探脑地在拐角欲言又止的样子，松本疑惑着走到隔壁那位和樱井起了纠纷的人身边，走近了才意识的樱井下手有多重——那人一只眼睛都青了，嘴角也高高肿了起来，旁边的樱井only悄悄在松本耳边语气莫名崇拜地说，“真不愧是樱井桑……要不是大家拦着他都要把田中的鼻子给打歪了。”  
“……这是什么值得骄傲的事吗？”  
翻了个白眼，他在田中面前坐下，好声好气地说了几句却被对方粗暴地打断，“你他妈出来装什么好人！？”  
“嗯？”松本迟疑着看了眼身边的同事，对方给了他一个你别理他的眼神，这时候田中开始骂骂咧咧，扬言不把樱井翔告到破产誓不罢休，“行了吧——他又没把你怎样，我会让樱井给你道歉赔礼的。”……你能怎么兴风作浪啊。  
“你就让樱井翔插你的屁股吧，松本君。”  
松本刚刚准备起身就被这句话击得僵在原地，他努力控制自己的表情不去看他，“你这话我就当没听过，”他冷冷地说，第一次在同事面前展露出冰冷的一面，“我自己想和谁做关你屁事。”  
“恶心的同性恋。”田中不以为意地继续谩骂，松本握紧了拳头头也不回地走出去，这时藤井突然出现在他面前，捧着自己的手机杵到松本眼前，“松本桑请听听这个！”  
松本莫名其妙地看了小姑娘一眼，对方结结巴巴地解释说这个是现场的录音，因为当时她很担心所以就用手机录下来了，但是樱井桑说不要让松本桑知道就一直没敢给他。他叹了口气道谢，“他说不给你就真的不给啊，这么重要的东西你也给我藏着掖着？”  
“但是樱井桑说……”  
“行了，就算有什么我也没那么脆弱。”松本挥了挥手，他已经大致猜到了纷争的起因和樱井的态度，为那人的过度保护既难受又感动，明明这种事要两人一起面对的樱井却不愿让他承受侮辱，“我不会告诉他的。”

松本面无表情地听完了录音，他现在已经能完全理解樱井的愤怒了。换他他也得好好教训这小子，松本心里冒火，听了藤井说的樱井桑一开始忍着没理他，是田中在开始侮辱松本的时候才突然动手打人的……那人脏话连篇他几乎听不下去，虽然是醉酒但是这种程度他自己就不怕被告，松本冷冷地想，这次我就站樱井翔这边了，保释就保释，道歉反正是绝对不可能道歉的。  
“翔桑。”  
他再次推门而入，直接走过去给了对方一个大大的拥抱，毫不在意地亲了亲他的嘴唇，“虽然打人不对，但是谢谢你。”  
“……你还是知道了。”樱井叹气，他本不愿让那人接触到这些灰暗的部分，一心想要好好保护他，“是我冲动了，给你添麻烦了……抱歉。”  
“翔桑没必要道歉。”  
松本横眉竖眼，他用看垃圾的眼神穿过墙壁想着田中恶心的行径，樱井已经用自己的方式保护了他，这次轮到他了，“我会处理好的，这次就交给我吧。”

田中在松本外放出录音的时候脸色惨白，松本冷笑着威胁他要是告民事你可讨不到好，不如退一步海阔天空既往不咎。虽然樱井执意让对方道歉但松本也懒得和垃圾纠缠，他办了手续强行和解之后就领着樱井出了局子，送一旁看热闹的同事回家，这才转过去看着还是一脸不服气的人，语气轻快，“没事啦，回家吧。”  
“让你受委屈了……抱歉。”那人低着头拉住他的手，看起来十分低落，“还耽误你工作……”  
松本抓紧了他的手让两人十指相握，摇了摇头，“工作哪有你重要，这种事在一开始我决定跟你在一起就做好心理准备了，没必要太担心我的感受。现在的社会说宽容也不宽容，像田中那样的人也不在少数，过自己的生活就好。”  
“还是我不够优秀能让他们说闲话……”  
“给我闭嘴，”松本抬起他的下巴和他对视，眼里闪着奇异的光彩，在夜色下流光溢彩的，樱井只觉得他那双美丽的桃花眼熠熠生辉好看得不行，“你已经足够好了——我已经找到了最好的樱。”

“……刚才你过去的时候，他有骂你吗？”回停车场的路上，仓鼠可怜巴巴地看着他。  
“有哦。”松本不以为意，他的指尖在樱井手心轻轻划着，“他说我喜欢被你插屁股。”  
“靠，还真得好好修理那小子——”樱井果然炸毛了，他气话还没说完就被松本吻住，顿时就消气了和对方愉快地接吻，两人贴得很近，樱井抵着他的鼻尖露出微笑，“你不生气吗？”  
松本笑嘻嘻地看了他一眼，拉起那人的手摇摇摆摆，“其实仔细一想他也没说错啊，怎么样，今天要做吗？”  
“很晚了……你会起不来的。”  
“你不想？”  
“……我当然愿意。”  
“那就请假吧，反正我也懒得马上应付那群八卦的家伙……你的小迷弟迷妹太多了，”松本搂着他的脖子送上自己的唇，“我得先宣示主权才行。”  
樱井笑着捏了一把他的屁股，“拜托可以直接出道的杰尼斯也注意一下自己的魅力好嘛，我私下里为你挡了多少桃花你自己心里没数？”  
“不知道呀……反正我人都是你的了，别说桃花，就算是樱花我也不会离开我的小樱花的。”

“翔桑……好喜欢你。”  
松本躺在床上和樱井接吻，情色的水声在唇间交缠，他修长的双腿缠着对方的腰磨蹭着樱井鼓囊的裆部，纤细的脚腕被人握住，樱井分开他的腿、埋下头去亲吻他的脚背。  
那人表情虔诚，松本坐起身趴在樱井胸前细细啃咬着他的喉结，下身被人折成一个过分柔软的角度，樱井伸出舌头舔着他的脚趾让他微微挣扎起来，“翔桑不要、不要舔了……好痒……”  
“我爱你。”樱井没有理会他只是不断重复着最温柔的情话，松本毛绒绒的脑袋在他脖颈处蹭来蹭去，男人恶趣味地顶了顶胯感受到对方火热的勃起，“想要吗？”  
松本红着脸踢了他一脚却被人灵活地抓住，“废话！要做快做。”  
“我想……给你做点标记。”  
“什么？”沉溺在情欲中的人不满地动了动寻求樱井嘴唇的安慰，“你想干嘛？”  
男人终于放开了他的脚逐渐向上亲吻，握住对方白皙而肌肉线条恰到好处的小腿，沉迷于那光滑柔软的触感，答非所问，“用了脱毛膏？”  
“唔……不喜欢吗？”松本微笑着和那人深邃的眼睛对视，主动含住樱井的手指吮吸着，“你看起来兴致不高。”  
“我只是有点累……但是你要是答应我玩点别的……”那人扯下他的裤子几下就把人脱得精光，探过身去咬了口他大腿内侧的软肉让松本不禁抖了一下。樱井像只小狗一样在他下身嗅来嗅去，半晌才委屈地抬起头要湿润的上目线看他，“闻不到你的奶味了，好可惜。”  
小猫扭着身子去拉樱井的腰带，想要赶紧坦诚相见和他贴得更近，不满地嘟起嘴撒娇，“我才没有……你想玩什么今天都可以哦。”  
“今日限定的奖励？”樱井失笑，取下手腕上的表放在一旁的床头柜上，松本爱极了他这时衣冠楚楚的模样，视线盯着对方线条优美的手腕不放，“我打了架你还要夸我？”  
“反正是为了我嘛……”  
他看着樱井动作粗暴地扯开安全套叼在嘴里，被对方的男人味吸引到近乎沉迷，眼神迷离地自言自语，“不要套子……射进来嘛，想要翔君把我的小穴射得满满的……”  
樱井叹了口气，下腹紧绷硬得发疼，他猛地扯下松本的上衣凶狠地啃咬他的乳首，蹂躏到通红让对方发出一声惊呼，“你每次这样撩我第二天都会很累的，就不能忍着点？”  
“不要。”果断拒绝，松本对自己的魅力得意地笑了，欲求不满地主动送上另一边挺立的肉粒渴望对方的疼爱，“这边也要……翔桑……”  
“真骚。”  
樱井故意拉下脸大力拍打了一下他挺翘的臀部，雪白的臀肉上立刻就浮现出一个鲜红的掌印，松本疼得把自己蜷缩起来呜呜求他轻点，“听说小润喜欢屁股？”  
“唔哇……我喜欢、喜欢翔桑……插我的屁股！”  
干脆舍弃了多余而无谓的自尊，松本想，在他面前也没什么好躲藏的……就让你看到我最浪荡而不知羞耻的一面吧，反正这永远是樱井限定。他奶声奶气地撒娇，被樱井的抽打刺激得两眼通红扭着腰渴求更多，“呀、想要翔桑进来……”  
樱井笑着去摸他的会阴，前方色泽浅淡的肉棒高高翘起在他的爱抚下前端吐出一点腺液，打湿了他的小腹，“想要我进来？你可要更努力一点啊。”  
“呜……”松本呻吟着分开自己的双腿，掰开臀瓣伸进一根手指试探，饥渴的小穴在被外物刺激之后流出潺潺的蜜液，媚肉吸着他的手指不放渴求更多，他被自己淫荡的身体闹得两颊通红请求对方的帮忙，殊不知樱井一直死死盯着他吐水的肉穴眼神深沉，“翔桑帮帮我……”  
“自己来。”  
被毫不留情地拒绝，松本只好苦着脸一点一点地为自己扩张，过程并不艰难但羞耻感让他紧闭着双眼，穴里在润滑剂的作用下愈加湿软火热，想着等会就要被粗大的肉棒反复地操他不禁前后湿得更加厉害，抽出手指的时候淫水充沛得几乎能拉丝，松本眯着眼睛喘气，“可以了……”  
“好孩子。”  
樱井宠溺地揉了揉他的额发，贴着他的耳朵刻意用电台主播的声音撩拨松本的神经，温柔地提醒他，“我要进来了。”  
“好——啊呀！”  
被粗壮的肉棒猛然进入的感觉让松本几乎流泪，简单的扩张对于樱井的尺寸来说还是不够，疼痛和饱胀感沿着松本的神经迅速蔓延，他咬着牙承受对方的侵犯，努力放松肌肉扭腰摆胯地迎合着樱井的动作，完全进入后松本摸着肚子喃喃自语，“好胀……”  
“要动了哦。”  
小穴深处还是过于紧致夹得樱井咬着牙眼皮直跳，等松本完全适应之后他才缓缓开始抽动起来——互通了心意之后他更愿意温柔对待人家，让松本哪怕是夹杂着快感的疼痛也让他心疼得不行，“疼就咬我，别忍着。”  
“我爱你……”  
松本意识模糊，他逐渐对樱井温吞地抽插感到不满起来，穴里痒得让他难受不已，只好扭着纤细的腰肢乞求对方更粗暴的进犯，樱井捏着他的乳尖和他接吻，“翔桑快一点……里面好痒……”  
“……骚货。”  
樱井被他有意无意的诱惑刺激地额角的青筋突突直跳，冒着汗直接开始大开大合地操干起来，不给松本任何喘息的机会反复而大力地折磨对方的敏感点，看着身下人被干得爆发出一阵高亢的呻吟，舒服到脚尖都绷起成好看的弧度。他强忍着下身被裹得过于舒爽的感受，直起身去够床头的眼罩给松本套上，温柔地亲吻着他的嘴唇，“要给你留下我的印记了哦。”  
“什、什么……唔好深！”  
被剥夺视线加上被樱井羞辱的感觉让松本不安地扭动了起来，他说不出地感到兴奋，双手胡乱地挥舞着想要抓住对方得到一点安慰。樱井握住他手腕身下是继续想要破开对方的大力挺进，他让松本抱住自己两人贴得更近，大手不断揉捏着松本饱胀到极限的欲望，“先让润出来一次吧。”  
“呀啊……啊要、要到了！”  
前后都被照顾得妥帖，松本全身颤抖、尖叫着达到今晚第一次高潮，极度的舒爽让他胡乱抓着樱井赤裸的后背，大腿抽搐着眼前炸开一片白光。涎液难以自控地从嘴角流下，松本感觉自己无意识地哭了，生理泪水顺着脸颊混着对方浓浓的爱意让他内心被填满，樱井还在身下不停地操弄，高潮被迫延长的快感使他感到自己的敏感点被狠狠凿弄了一下，不断张合的饥渴小穴兀自喷出一股淫液来。  
好舒服……松本想回应对方的热情但话到嘴边成了陌生的呻吟和细密的哼声，他粗喘着气断断续续地要求更多，把樱井宽阔地后背抓出一片红痕，那人闷哼一声收紧了圈在他细腰上的手臂把浓稠的精液全部射在了他的体内。  
“唔……被翔桑中出了……”  
他喃喃自语，高潮迭起叫松本连大腿根都颤抖起来，樱井抽出来的时候他甚至感到了不舍，夹紧了后穴渴求更多的疼爱。大腿上被掐出淤青，樱井心疼地按揉着他柔软的臀部，手感良好，一边在松本挺直的脖子上种着草莓。  
“还想要……”  
“乖……”扯掉眼罩，樱井将人环到身边，看着过多的白浊顺着一时难以闭合的小穴往外汩汩流着，顺着打战的大腿，混合着润滑和肠液滴落弄脏了床单，伸手将黏糊的液体均匀涂抹在他雪白的臀部，“要让小润更快乐了哦。”  
他暂时离开松本到床头柜里翻找了一阵，转过来的时候拿着一根细棍露出了大大的笑容。樱井仔细地消了毒凑到松本眼前，对方艰难地半睁开眼睛才看清楚樱井又想玩点什么——他吓得连连往后退却被樱井一把抓住按在床上，“呜翔桑……不要这个！”  
“没关系……”樱井温柔地吻着他的额头，安慰着惊吓的小猫，“只管交给我。”  
松本迟疑着停下了挣扎的动作，他睁大了眼睛看着樱井温柔但强硬地掰开他的双腿露出还软着的阴茎，缓缓地把按摩棒插了进去。松本难耐地扭动着身子呻吟求饶，“啊、翔桑……好胀……不要了……”  
“忍一下。”  
樱井这边也不好受，他按着松本的手臂一边缓缓将细棍推到了底，过大的刺激让小松本再次精神了起来，他调笑着弹了一下囊袋让松本一下子老实下来，小猫蜷缩起来乞求樱井放过他，“呜不要了……”  
“乖。”男人强硬地把他翻过来再次把自己勃起的肉棒插了进去，撑开紧致的小穴一口气捅到了底，被火热的内壁包裹的感觉太过美好让樱井倒吸了一口凉气，“润里面好舒服……要开始操你了哦。”  
“呀呀、啊前面好难受……！”  
后方被大力地占有而前面挺翘的欲望却被玩具抑制住，射精不得的痛苦混着快感让松本满脸泪水，本能想要挣脱却强迫自己放松全身心交给樱井，“慢一点、好胀好深唔……！”  
樱井喘着粗气，身下抽插的动作一次比一次剧烈，松本被操软了腰哭喊得嗓子都沙哑起来，强烈的占有这朵高岭之花的快感让他从身体到内心都极度愉悦，那个被身边众人觊觎但不得的松本润只能在他身下承欢，只能够对着他张开双腿欲求不满地渴求着那根肉棒，“润、润，我好爱你……”  
“我也……我受不了了……”  
看到松本快要到达巅峰，樱井将尿道按摩棒缓缓抽出之后对方立即颤抖着射精了，直挺挺的阴茎甩着腺液和白浊洒到他的小腹上，吻上松本颤抖着的嘴唇，“舒服吗？”  
“嗯……舒服……”  
小猫发泄之后懒洋洋地瘫在他怀里，樱井还在缓缓抽动着，松本嘟着嘴催他快射，“好累……”  
“会射的……只要是你这里，想要我中出几次都答应你。”樱井最后冲刺的时候松本已经哭到失去力气，被对方的持久折腾到后穴麻木，被再次的内射推上高潮后穴里喷出一股清液击打在他的龟头上，“我可以给你戴上项圈吗？”  
松本抬了抬眼皮，累得动弹不能，他也没管樱井还有什么小心思就随便点了点头任由对方动作，看着樱井给他戴上仿真的猫耳和项圈，低着头盯了半天才看清是SS的缩写，“翔桑……这么喜欢我？”  
“非常喜欢……”樱井搂着他的腰等两人的不应期过去，同时拿过来还有剃须刀，他笑着含住松本的下唇，“要给小猫剃毛咯。”  
“喂！你不要太过分——”  
话还没说完就被樱井凶狠地吻住，他几乎被这个过于黏腻深入的吻勾得再次起了反应，耷拉着脸求对方放过，奶声奶气地撒娇，“不要啦……翔桑、好累……”  
“我想要大家都知道润是我的。”  
樱井微笑着，眼神深沉得让松本难以拒绝，他打开开关贴上松本半勃的阴茎，嗡嗡的震动使那人的肉棒微微往外吐水，笑着刮了一下他的鼻子，“小润好色情……这样都能硬？”  
“明明是做这种事的翔才是……”松本不满地瞪他，在对方眼里不过小猫挠痒，他加大了动作，表情严肃认真得好似在做什么重要的工作一般给他修剪毛发，半晌他难耐地扭动身躯，“翔桑……后面、又湿了。”  
那人惊喜地看了他一眼，手指探向他流水的后穴伸进去搅动了几下换了对方黏腻的呻吟，樱井故意板起脸批评他，“怎么办呢？要塞起来吗？”  
“要、要翔桑的肉棒进来……就好了。”  
松本期待地看着他，一旦被挑起情欲就仿佛掉进了无底洞，小穴只是得到了手指的插入完全不够，水声渐响，“想要、快给我……”  
苦笑着的樱井放下剃须刀，他指了指才进行到一半的工作安慰着欲求不满的小猫，亲吻他的耳尖，“等我帮你弄完好吗。”  
“不要嘛……就现在，”动个不停的人搂住他的脖子，一只手不安分地揉搓着樱井早已挺立的肉棒，探下身用舌头舔了个遍，将分不清主人的体液吞吃下肚，笑着补充了一句，“喵。”  
……樱井楞了一瞬，立马将各种东西都丢到一边把人压倒在床，横冲直撞地把自己送进一张一合的红肿穴口，开始猛烈地冲撞。松本觉得自己几乎快要散架，他高亢地呻吟喊着浪语，“好舒服、翔桑好棒……好喜欢翔桑的肉棒唔……”  
“再叫几声，”那人在他体内疯狂进出，囊袋拍打得臀肉泛红，粘稠的水声混杂着肉体的拍打声显得格外色情，淫糜的气味充满整个房间却只让樱井更加动情，“润真的像只猫一样……好可爱。”  
“呜……喵……翔慢、慢一点喵！”  
松本哭喊着求他慢点，但男人置若罔闻地继续夺取着他本就为数不多的意识，第三次的情潮来得突然又猛烈，他眼神迷离地上下起伏承受着樱井的律动，“好爽唔、喵呀……”  
“好想给你打上乳环……想把润锁在床上，”樱井在他耳边吐气，恶魔般的话语随着动作迸发出来，“让你只能对我张开双腿、为我乳交……好想把润玩坏，合不上的小穴里永远盛着我的精液，只能喵喵叫着欲求不满地渴求着我的肉棒……”  
松本被那人极致的占有欲迷了眼睛，他大脑一片混沌，唯有两人连接的部分传来的源源不断的快感是真实可感的，机械地抬起腰抱着大腿迎合着樱井的抽插，布满泪痕的小脸美艳非常，他情不自已地在男人耳边呢喃，“永远占有我吧……翔桑。”  
“我也永远属于润……我爱你。”  
他曾想过永远不说永远，但在松本面前最深沉的爱语还是无法自控地吐出，樱井最后一次中出他美貌的情人之后松本直接失去了意识，他抱起眼前昏睡过去的人在心里默默订正过来：是爱人，而不仅仅是情人亦或是炮友。  
100%的纯炮友想必不存在于世，樱井轻柔地抚摸着那人的脸颊，哪怕是0.1%的动心，他们也足够幸运。


End file.
